The Land That Can't Be Erased
by Sporedude135
Summary: A mysterious continent appears out of nowhere after a bright flash of light. When Yang is taken from Ruby by a strange crystal Nevermore, it's up to them to find her and bring her back before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1: A King Needs A Queen

Alternate Earth, 4375 AD:

Nothing...nothing exists anywhere. All it is...is a barren wasteland. Nothing at all, except for...it. An entire unknown continent, the last refuge for life on this planet. An eyeball shaped continent, it has been by far the largest anomaly ever concived on this once called "Blue Ball. Strangest of all, it holds a mysterious power, known by the locals as, " **Magora** ," a manifestation of one living being's soul. However, this day marks the end of life as we know it. The day the entire continent disappeared without a trace. However, it didn't blow up, it was transported to a new world, or...a new home. The locals here call it... " **Remnant.** "

Strange Crystal Tower, An Unidentified Island Inside the Vauco Fog Bank:

A very weird creature lives in this tower like old fairytales. A king, a dragon, that holds his realm with a literal crystal fist. As it lay about in its favorite sleep spot, one of it's, "knights," walks in after flying to the top. Strangely enough, it looks similar to a Nevermore, but completely made of a pure white crystal. It begins to speak with a high-pitched voice similar to a parrot.

"My leige, we have possibly located a possible new queen for the kingdom," the crystal bird says. The beast begins to stir as it begins to stand up a staggering 10 meters high.

"Who is this, "queen," your talking about Sky," the large dragon demands in a very deep and demonic voice.

"Well, its a...human from the outside. But what me and my troops can see, she's has the same raw power as you were when you were just a hatchling," Sky explained

"What does she look like Sky, and where is her current location!? I need to know so I can send some of my Crimm to do their buisness and return her to me."

"Well, she has long, blonde hair, her arms are covered in this yellow metal that seems to transform when she needs it for combat, and she has a nasty temper," Sky explains some more. The king grows a large smirk on his long snout.

"HAHAHAHAHA, looks like we got a match! Sky, command your Crimm and capture her," the beast roared.

"Yes, I will do it right away."

'And while he's at it, I'll think of a way to bring back what was supposed to be mine, the world' he though to himself as he walks into a lower part of the crystal tower.

Emerald Forest:

The same girl the two were talking about was Yang, the older half-sister of Ruby. She was sent by her principal, Professor Ozpin, to search for a strange new Grimm that had apperead out of nowhere. But it wasn't a Grimm, and this thing was setting a trap for the four to fall in, and they walked right into it.

Yang felt a strange feeling travel through her legs as Ruby ordered her team to stop. Ruby herself got Cresent Rose out and stuck it in the ground. She knew they weren't alone. All of a sudden, four white crystal creatures that look like Beowolf's, crawled out of a bush.

The crystal Beowolfs began to snarl at the girls, Ruby instantly charged at one of them and tried slicing it's head off, but it dodged out of the way at blinding speed. It returned to only punch her with enough force that it nearly broke her aura.

Blake tried using her weapon to tie another one up and pour led into it's crystaline skull, but it only cut her rope in half. It charged her with the same speed that the one Ruby's was fighting. Blake saw this, and immediantly brung her foot down on the creature's back, but it seemed that it only broke her heel. It grabbed her by the leg and flung her into a nearby tree.

Weiss tried freezing her crystal Beowolf, but it's ice prison melted and it bolted at her, almost slicing her weapon in half. She pulled out just in time and delivered a devastating blow to it's right eye. The creature howled in a deep, dark voice as it stood on two legs and covered it's eye. This allowed Weiss to see it's weakness, it's heart seems to be outside the creatures body, in the shape of a large red crystal. She punctured it with Myrtenaster and it collapsed onto the forest floor.

Yang was fighting the leader, a much larger Beowolf. It's attacks seems to not affect her aura, but that's because it's relentless attacks have made her aura go into it's red stage. She punched it in the jaw, but that just made her entire arm hurt.

"These things are made of complete crystal!"

Yang was then backhanded as the creature was trying to swipe at Weiss, who narrowly dived under it's arm and slashed at it's main joint, causing it to fall off. The crystal being cried out in agony as it's cut began to bleed some sort of liquid crystal. The two Beowolfs who were also having a little bit of trouble since Ruby and Blake started to use their semblance's, heard the cries and ran at Weiss and Yang.

"Crap, this isn't good, these guys aren't letting up," Yang said as she punched Blake's crystal Beowolf in the stomach twice.

"I can clearly tell that Yang, we need a plan, I've fount that this weird red outgrowth under their backs were apparently their heart, if we can get under them and shoot or cut the red growths, they'll fall instantly," Weiss said, not realizing Yang was just swooped up by a weird Nevermore made out of the same crystal as the Beowolfs.

"YANG!" Ruby called out to her as she jumped from tree to tree as it seemed to be faster than her. Hanging, by the Nevermore's large crystal claw, she began firing what she had left for her ammunition. Sadly, it didn't seem fazed by it.

"I guess this is the end for me," Yang said, as the the crystal Nevermore continued on its way. Ruby tired chasing after the large crystal being, but it's to fast, even for a Nevermore.

'No,no,no! Yang! I promise Yang, I will find you!"

Later, in Ozpin's Office:

"So let me get this straight, these Grimm are made of crystal and seem to be stronger and more durable? And one of them took Yang?" As what was left of team RWBY sat in-front of Ozpin's desk explain what happened, Ozpin looked visibly worried. One of his strongest students was taken by something that he has no knowledge of.

"Yes, that's why we need it's location and a transport quickly," Ruby said quickly, visibly worried.

"Well, it seems that we couldn't get a reading on what you were fighting, those crystal Beowolf's your talking seemed to have messed with our electronics," Ozpin said, Ruby's hopes of returning her sister dashed.

"But, the camera's did come back online as the crystal Nevermore took Yang, and I've calculated that it's heading to the Vauco Fog Bank," Ozpin added. Ruby was thrilled, they can get her back.

"THANK YOU OZPIN!"

"Though If you say that these crystal Grimm are stronger than normal, than it is best if you bring team JNPR with you as well," Ozpin said. He sent a text to team JNPR, and they were on their way.

A few hours later, above the ocean:

"THESE GRIMM TOOK YANG!" Jaune was shaking to death. He was okay with riding in an airship now, but talking about Grimm that are almost invincible is just something he couldn't handle.

"Strange, these things don't even act like normal Grimm, they were just waiting for you guys to attack before they show their power," Ren said.

"Jaune? Are you okay," Phyrra asked as she looked at Jaune, who was trembling like he was in an earthquake. He snapped to his senses when Phyrra began to speak to him.

" Um...uh...I...yeah, I'm fine, no worries," Jaune replied. Phyrra can tell that he's clearly scared of something.

"We need a plan if were going to get her out of whatever place the crystal Grimm took her," Blake said.

"I say we need to be quiet and stealthy, like always...and were not breaking it's legs Nora, we can't," Ren said, Nora saddened by the fact that she can't break the Grimm's legs.

Meanwhile, back inside the crystal tower:

The king looks through his portal, seeing the large metal object fly through the air, nearing the fog bank his kingdom has been hiding in for hundreds of years. He snarled at the portal and walked towards the exit. He began using his power and gained a connection with Sky.

"Sky, did you get the woman," the beast demanded.

"Yes sire, the queen is now in my hands, I'm currently in the fog bank heading your way," Sky said.

"Well make sure she doesn't escape, I've fount that her 'friends' have brought along a large metal object. I will deal with this personally, I don't want anything to stand in my way," the crystal dragon said as it went back inside. It entered through it's portal and began to fly straight towards the transport.

Inside the transport:

The sound of a large, menacing roar filled their ears as they shot up. They looked outside one of the windows and were instantly shot back as a large dragon head with crystals growths on it's head appeared out nowhere. It roared again as it went under the the ship. It breathed white crystal fire as the hit spots had crystal growths coming out of it. This caused the ship to wobble and the student's were thrown to the ground as the crystals grew from the floor.

"Whoa, that's the same crystal those Grimm were made of," Ruby said as she began firing at the dragon. The Grimm was irritated that it was being fired at and flew to the top of the ship. It prepared it's wings and cut straight through the ship, breaking it in half. The creature roared in victory as Ruby and her friends fall to their deaths. However, then never died, instead, they washed up onto the shores of a mysterious "island."

A few hours after the battle with the crystal dragon:

Blake used her weapon to swing onto a tree, Ruby used her recoil to softly land on the sand, Weiss used a glyph to slow her decent, Jaune fell into the ocean, Nora and Ren did somethin similar to how Blake and Ruby did.

Automatically they looked up to see the transports fall into the ocean and the dragon go through a portal that they assume it created.

"Is everyone okay," Ruby began zooming to everyone to make sure they were okay. At least they were okay, just shaken alot.

"Um...where are we," Phyrra said as she looked into a forest that was bordering the beach.

"I say we check it out," Nora said as she launched herself into the forest.

"I dont think that..." Jaune just got the realization that everyone left without him. He quickly ran into the forest to look for them. A few minutes later, he saw them, hiding under a large log. He quickly went under it.

" What the..." Everyone was just mystified. Strange, large, scaly creatures or various shapes and sizes enjoyed themselves as they eat leaves and drink from the neighboring lake. They came up with one solution.

"Are those...dinosaurs!?"

Unknown to them, a predator was looking at them, along with it's pack. The creatures were covered in feathers, and they had a distinct white tipped snout. The began to snarl at them, their sharp teeth shine dimly in the forest. Hearing the noise, the group climbed out from under the log and instantly froze.

"Oh my Oum, what are those...things," Jaune said. The raptors charged at them, they jumped out of the way and the dinos ran into the log. They look around for their prey, and began sniffing the air. One of them was struck in the head as Phyrra shot it with her weapon. The creature took it like a champ, and rushed towards the origin. Phyrra jumped out of a bush as the creature began clawing at her.

"They guys are fast. But not as fast as Ruby," Phyrra said as she cut it's head off. Nora was fending off her raptor, but it's was faster than she realized. It got a gash on her arm as she knocked it out with her hammer. Ren got up close to his raptor and rained led into it's skull, killing it instantly. Blake kicked her raptor into a nearby tree, breaking it's back. Jaune tried fighting back, but his weak stature was seen by his raptor, which took it to it's advantage and swiped his weapon out of the way. Before it could snap it's jaws shut on Jaune's neck, Phyrra shot it in the temple, killing it instantly. Weiss froze the raptor she was fighting in an ice prison, which Nora hit with her hammer and broke it into a bunch of body parts.

As they approched the last member, it's heart began to glow. the raptor took off at almost break-neck speeds and pushed Phyrra onto the ground. In the blink of an eye, it stuck it's large toe claw into her waist, causing her to wince in pain as she tried pushing the creature off of her. Luckily, Ruby was there and cut the raptor in two before it could snap it's jaws on Phyrra's frontal lobe. Phyrra's wound healed instantly because of her aura.

"What was that!? I've never seen an animal, let alone a supposedly extinct animal, use a semblance," Ren said, kicking the raptor with a broken back in the stomach. The rapto r began coughing up blood as it was close to dying.

"If that's true, then why didn't the raptors use their semblances on us? We've would've been dead in a matter of seconds," Jaune said, still horrified after almost being killed by something that should've been dead.

"Whatever Jaune, the raptors are dead..well except for that one," Blake said, pointing at the still alive raptor.

"I'll break his legs," Nora said as she walked up to the raptor to deliver a blow to the legs (obviously). Instead the raptor roared at her and proceeded to get up and walk away. Nora was about to chase after it, but Ren stopped her, saying we're going to need to conserve energy if were going to survive here and get help.

* * *

 **Hello comrades, Sporedude135 is in the building. Now, like my description says, If you have a request, question, or you want to submit an OC or OS (meaning Original Species), then you know where to go.**

 **Now I've had this little thing stuck in my mind for awhile, as I've finally decide to just get it done. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

**Hello Comrades, back at it again with a new chapter to this story. Now I'll provide you with some information on some changes to the Universe.**

 **Yang will have some more light than the first chapter (maybe), and is the main focus of the changes. These changes were made by an anonymous user.**

 **This AU's Yang is a Dragon Faunus with horns, wings, and fire breath. This Yang was taken care of by Raven, not Taiyang unlike the canon series. She was seperated from Raven when she was ten and was adopted by the White Fang during their peaceful era. She left a few years after the White Fang entered their terrorist era. Thanks to Raven, she has learned the art of Iaido and mastered hand-to-hand combat herself (which she considers weapons tools). Oh, and she can fly as well.**

 **I've made a few changes to the user's request as well. Unlike what he/she said, Yang was partners with Blake long before they met in the main series. They both have also been with Adam as partners when they were still part of the White Fang.**

 **Also, the Island that the dragon is on is surrounded by a magnetic field. Any electronics that come in range of the field instantly shut down, so basically their will not be any air attacks from the Kingdoms because their bullheads will most likely phase out and explode. (I would like to point out that the island the dragon's on isn't the same as the "continent." Their completely different land-masses)  
**

 **Alright, now that my blabbering and explaining side is out of the way, lets continue where we left off.**

 **The Land That Can't Be Erased: Chapter 2**

 **A New World**

Yang has been flying over the ocean for hours. She was getting bored of not being able to do anything. This is due to the fact that she is stuck in the crystal Nevermore's talon. She was about to try and keep firing but she remembered that she ran out of ammo. She tried reaching for her dust-fused katana, but it was stuck inside the crystal Grimm's tough grip. It was then she saw a weird tower, also made of the same crystal as the Nevermore. The crystal Nevermore let go of Yang as she stumbled onto the seemingly flawless crystal floor. After regaining her balance, she stood back up and drew her katana, ready to use it on the Nevermore, but it wasn't there. She heard loud and demonic laughter as she looked behind her. It was a huge dragon, crystal growths covering it's body like tumors.

" **Hello, surprised to see me,"** the dragon spoke, the DRAGON SPOKE!

"Wha...what are you," she said, looking at the creature's body as it began encircling her. She got into her fighting stance as it continued to speak.

" **And I see your a Dragon Faunus, today's my lucky day,"** the dragon said.

"How did you...no matter, who in the world are you," Yang demanded, getting ready to attack him.

" **There is no reason to fight sweetie...I'm Vokun, true ruler of the planet. With you in my clutches, I can now reclaim what is rightfully mine, HAHAHAHA,"** The dragon scoffed. Yang was having none of this. She HATES being called 'sweetie," let alone being a "wife" of a dragon she hasn't seen before.

"How about you let me out of this place before I kick you in the tail," Yang demanded.

' **I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that,"** the dragon told her.

"Says who," Yang demanded, a hint of venom in her voice.

" **ME HAHAHA,"** Vokun yelled. She was having none of it, and charged full speed at the dragon.

 _Begin Playing: Godzilla vs. Keizer Ghidorah, Godzilla Final Wars OST Extended_

She tried slashing at the dragon's tail, but he dodged out of the way and flew into the air. He came down at blazing speed and slashed her weapon away. The weapon got stuck in the wall of the tower. Out of options, she jumped into the air and tried hitting Vokun in the head with Ember Cilica active. The dragon was smart, and did a quick u-turn in the air and whipped her to the floor with his tail. Her anger sparked, she went full-on rage and flew at him using her wings. Catching him off guard, she managed to get a powerful left hook on his neck. He crashed landed inside the fortress, skidding across the floor and stopping near his hidden throne. His neck was badly bruised.

Unfortunately, one of Vokun's Crimm saw what was happening, and called for reinforcements to hold her down. From the side entrance, a crystal Creep, crystal Nevermore, and a small crystal King Taijitu come running (or slithering in the King Taijitu's case), and quickly try to take down the enraged Yang. Because she was tiring, she was easily constricted by the crystal King Taijitu. She passed out and was taken to some sort of dungeon. He gets up and walks over to his throne, the bruise healing up because of his powers, and sat in it.

 _Stop Playing Music:_

' **Heh, I knew she was strong. Though I don't exactly know how she was able to hit me without breaking her arm...probably because she's part dragon. No matter, the world will soon be mine once we can get things straight with her,' Vokun** thinks to himself before looking through a portal, this time it's to see stuff and not an actual portal.

Meanwhile, With RWB and JNPR:

Because it was getting late, they decided to make camp in an nearby tree. Climbing up it, they prepare for their journey for tomorrow. Before she went to sleep, Nora looked out into the forest. She could see some late-night grazers eating away at tree leaves, and other dinosaurs getting ready to sleep as well. She admired everything she saw. Dinosaurs are magnificent creatures after all. She went to sleep, not before hearing a loud booming roar about a few miles away.

The Next Day: 7:45 PM:

They've been roaming around aimlessly. Though, they did take in the sights. Trees larger than some sauropods, a beautiful clear sky of blue, a group of Euoplocephalus eating away at the vegetation below the treetops. It seemingly was untouched by human hands. That is until they came across something they never thought could be here. An 1850 model locomotive, covered in vines and rusting. What is a train doing in the middle of a forest infested with dinos? They decided to check it out. They fount it belonged to a nation they've never heard of... France. Deciding to brush that fact off, they heard the snapping of twigs and the growling of a creature. Sticking her head out of the cockpit of the train, Blake saw a huge beast. A nine-meter tall theropod, a Tyrannosaurus Rex!

"Uh guys, we better get out of here, their is this thing out here and it doesn't look to happy," Blake said, her eyes as wide as plates. All of a sudden, the train was pushed over on it's side. The gang managed to get out of the small locomotive and see the beast stepping on it like it was king of something. It roared at them and charged.

 _Begin Playing: Were All To Blame By Sum 41:_

The beast went for Jaune first, as it could see his weak stature. It tried clamping down on him, but Phyrra pulled him away using her semblance. Ruby fired at the dinosaur, but the dust bullets seem to have no affect on the creature's tough scales. Ren got onto the Tyranosaur's back and began slashing it with Stormflower. The beast roared in pain and shook furiously, causing Ren to stumble. Ruby tried slashing at it's legs, but it seemingly kicked her weapon away. She noticed the creature's soul glowing, and she knew it started using it's semblance. The dinosaur then tried stepping on Ruby, but she moved out of the way in time. She didn't realize that it's tail was coming for her, and she was launched into a tree, knocking her out cold.

It went for Weiss next. She tried freezing the beast, but it seemingly saw this and moved out of the way of the glyphs. Blake was currently trying to get a knocked-out Ruby to a safe spot. After finding one, she quickly began firing at the Tyrannosaur. The pellets seem to, again, have no effect on the creature's skin. It saw this and picked up a log with it's jaw. It threw it at Blake at an astonishing speed, knocking both her and Weiss's aura's into their red stages.

It was up to team JNPR now. Nora used her hammer and smashed it on the creature's skull. It saw this and quickly opened it's mouth around the same time her hammer was supposed to make contact. It caught her hammer and flung it. Nora was out of options and tried looking for her weapon. Phyrra used her weapon in it's javelin form and flung it at the beast, which got a gash across it's left leg. The creature roared in pain and charged at Phyrra. She managed to dodge out of the way and get her weapon, which was still lodged in it's leg. She tried getting on the creature, but she was thrown back when the creature somehow picked up a log and it threw it at her. It rammed itself into Jaune, causing him to fly into the train, breaking his "aura."

Ren was left to fight the creature. He began shooting at the beast, and as well tried cutting the creature, but the beast seems to know what he was doing. He waited for the right time to strike and managed to capture him under his foot. Before the creature was about to finish, a howl was heard. The beast looked up to the source of the noise, and was pushed back with a very strong force, pushing it off of Ren. It roared and stood it's ground as a figure wearing a white furred cloak with a blue mask entered the fray through the bushes. The figure was holding a crystal bow, the same crystal from the crystal Grimm's. The figure shot at the Tyranosaur, an arrow lodging itself into it's skin. It exploded, causing it to be pushed back again. The beast roared in pain as it charged at the mystery figure. It tried chomping the person with it's huge mouth, but the figure zipped away and the then jumped onto it's back. The crystal bow began to change shape, now forming a large crystal war hammer. The figure then strikes the beast's head, causing it to roar in pain and fall onto the ground. The figure jumped off before the beast landed, and took out two small crystals, which Ren could see they were ice and fire dust. The figure throws the crystals into the air and they explode, creating a mist too thick to see through. The mist cleared, showing the figure and the others gone.

 _Stop Playing Music:_

As the group regain their composure after what had happened, that's when they finally saw the figure. The figure was making sure the Tyranosaurus didn't follow when they were stirring. When they noticed the figure, they knew the beast was far away. As Ren tried to get up, he stumbled back down, this made the figure go to him. The figure got out a bag and gave him a base-ball sized berry. He ate it, and instantly felt his strength come back. The figure also gave the berries to the others, with the same result.

"Wow, I'm already back to myself! How did..." Weiss was interrupted when the figure held up a finger.

"There's no time to talk. The sun's already going down and the Tyranosaurus Rex you were fighting will be able to track you down. Lets hurry, we must get back to my base before it gets here," the figure said in a feminine voice. They quickly followed the woman's instructions and went with her. They arrived at a large tree-house in the treetops. Then out of a bush came a large wolf with black fur and yellow eyes. It was growling at them, this causing Jaune to scream like a girl and jump into Ren's arms. The other's got into fighting stance, ready to attack the abnormally large wolf.

"Woah, slow down! That's my friend your about to attack," the woman said as she zipped over to the wolf's side. She rubbed to wolf's fur as she stares at the group. They were confused, but they obliged and put their weapons up. As they approach the tree-house, the woman knocks on the tree. The tree's bark begins to shift as an entrance forms in front of them, along with a staircase. The woman begins to walk up the stairs with the large wolf as the group was hesitant to go.

"Well? You coming?"

Meanwhile, back in the tower:

As the sun falls below the non-visble skyline, Yang begins to stir. As she gets up, she began to remember what happened. That wasn't fair! Why did he get help and she didn't!? She was pretty angry at this point. But then she remembered. Ruby and the others are probably looking for her. She got out her scroll, but it wouldn't come on. She threw it against the wall, causing it to break. She laid back down and began devising a plan to try and get out of this place.

 **"Well, well, well! Looks like the queen has finally awakened,"** it was Vokun. Why is he still here.

"I'm not your queen," Yang told him. He wasn't even phased.

" **Oh yes you are. Your going to be part of a glorious event that will take place once I can get things through with you Yang,"** wait...how did he know her name?

"How do you even know where I was,' Yang demanded, the venom in her voice more than before.

" **I'm a crystal dragon. Crystal dragons are able to look back and forth in time. My knights have been watching for any possible queens. But we couldn't find any until now. Now with a queen, I can bring this world back to where it belongs. And with the "Manupilator" out of the way, or should I say, not around, I can just do that."**

You chose me so you could conquer the world," Yang demanded, now at the front of the crystal bars.

" **Heh, it took you that long just to figure that part out."**

"WHY YOU!" Yang was furious, she was banging on the bars, but they wouldn't budge. The dragon king scoffs at her emotions.

" **I'll wait until you calm down before we can "talk.""**

* * *

 **Hello comrades, Sporedude135 has finished the next chapter in this saga (finally). The changes here would not be possible without you guys  
**

 **Main Contributors:**

 **Dolphinheart99 (or Dinodragongirl on deviantart)**

 **A few anonymous users.**

 **One user has wanted me to create a new JurrasicPark/WorldxRWBY crossover. Unlike this one, before probably ancient Egypt, humanity and dinosaurs co-existed with eachother. Aura and semblances were used to create bonds with the beasts. But when the dinosaurs died off, so did the knowledge of aura and everything related to it. Before the events of Jurrassic World, the park finds a live human inside an iceberg (that person is Yang (this is their request, not mine)). They are amazed with how Yang is able to bond and even speak with the dinos at the park.**

 **Do you think I should do it? Leave a review stating your opinion.**

 **Also, I was thinking you guys would also like to make names for chapters. Im running out of ideas.**

 **This is comrade Sporedude135, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: Were On A Hunt

**Hello comrades, Sporedude135 is ready to tackle another chapter of this series! I don't own RWBY or Jurrasic Park/World. I only own the 'continent' and some other OC's and OS's (OS means Original Species). And thanks for Dolphinheart99 for creating an OC for me to use! I've also decided to give some battle themes to the characters. Here's what I have so far!  
**

 **Ruby: Red Like Roses by Roosterteeth**

 **Yang: I Burn by Roosterteeth**

 **Aisha Krystal: Take My Breath Away (Fan song of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) from DA Games (One of my favorite game musicians of all time)**

 **If you have a suggestion on what song I can use for the other characters or replace a song, put it in a review. Now, lets begin with the next chapter shall we?**

* * *

 **The Land That Can't Be Erased  
**

 **Chapter 3:**

When the group entered the tree-house the woman made, they were astonished. So much detail put into one large room. She shows them into the lounge room, where they take their seats. The large wolf curls up in his favorite sleeping bag as the mystery woman brings them rather large...fruits. Most likely they were for dinosaurs, but she insisted that they can eat them to, despite their large size. When Nora took bite of a fruit that's full of glucose (plant sugar for any that are confused), she turned into a blabbering maniac. Ren tried to calm her down but she didn't let up. The woman stares at Nora and takes out a small berry. She places it Nora's mouth and she falls asleep instantly.

"Don't worry, she'll awake in a few hours," the woman explained. She proceeds to take her hood off, revealing a tan girl with long black hair, blue eyes, a blue outfit consisting of a tub crop top and a short sarong skirt, multiple gold pieces around her arms and legs, and a necklace with a golden dust crystal strung on it.

"My name is Aisha Krystal, huntress and defender of this island. You were lucky I was there to save you, because Track is harder to kill than others like him," the now named Aisha says.

"Wait...animals with names don't usually attack because their tamed...then why did that thing try to kill us," Weiss asked.

"You were trespassing in his territory. Tyrannosaurs are known for being highly territorial," Aisha explained, "now what are you people doing here?"

"Well, a while back our friend, Yang, was taken by a Nevermore, but it was made of crystal...similar to your weapon," Blake explained. Aisha's face grew a look of disgust. She has had a long history with those.

"Crimm..." that name resonated with the others.

"...anyways, it took Yang and was taking her to a large patch of fog when we went after her finally. However, before we entered it, a dragon came out of nowhere and sliced our transport in half with it's wing. we came crashing down and was forced to try and find a way out of here," Blake added. Aisha was visibly in stress. Her old enemy is back at it again.

"I know exactly why the crystal Nevermore took your friend," Aisha said. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Please tell us, I don't know how much time we have left," Ruby begged.

"Well, my semblance gives me the ability to control crystals. I've managed to secretly set up a link with the Crimm's, allowing me to hear everything they say," Aisha explained, "and the crystal Nevermore your friend was taken by was not on it's own...in fact, it's led by the very dragon that got you stranded here in the first place." Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. But, it somewhat made sense in a way.

"That dragon leads an entire kingdom, overrun with giant crystals and Crimm's. I was fortunate enough to have my semblance, as my people were the only ones who could truly defeat the Crimm..." she continues. The group listen's on, they'll need all the info if their gonna get Yang back.

"Who were your people. Was your family like some sort of magicians that used magic to seal away the Crimm," Ruby asked.

"My people were called the Manupilators. We sealed the Crimm away from humanity and faunus kind on an island. Apparently, they were able to break free. The dragon, Vokun, needs a queen in order to unleash his full power...and Yang was chosen for the process." Everything in the room was silent, the only noise is from the crickets from outside. What came next was a mental breakdown, as Ruby began screaming and running around, pulling her hair out.

"We have to save Yang before she's married to an evil dragon king and have dragon babies," Ruby screamed as Blake and Weiss try to calm her down.

"So what your saying is, that dragon isn't fully powered yet!"

"Not even half...look, I'll help you get your teammate back, but your weapons won't be able to harm him. The strongest weapon I have against him is my semblance, but probably that won't be enough to defeat him once he reaches maximum power," Aisha explained.

"Maybe there's something here that could help us defeat that thing," Jaune said. She looked at him and remembered something an old antique computer told her.

"I got it! Animals here seemingly have something stronger that aura!"

"And what is that, higher intelligence," Ren said.

"Nope. They call it magora, and it's like aura, but instead of being based off of personality, it's based off of names," Aisha continued. That got them confused.

"Magora has two stages, one for the first, the other for the last. For example, if your name is Bendy, you can control ink, and if your last name's Star, then you could control the stars!" Aisha added. Ruby was finally cooled down when she said this, and a look of hope was on her face. With that power, they could definitely save Yang.

"It even allows them to use a faunus form, though they don't really like to use it. Here, I'll show you...Hades, come here," at her command, Hades was at her side. His body began to re-shape as a bright glow surrounds him. When the bright light dissipated, a faunus with dark furred ears and tail with black smoke surrounding him is in his place (you can make out his clothing).

"Ugh, why did you make me do this," the faunus said.

"Hehe, okay Hades, you can go back now." The wolf faunus obliged and he returned back to his normal state. The group was all too confused. How did an abnormally large wolf change into a wolf faunus and back again!?

"So basically, were going to need to tame some animals before we go after Vokun," Weiss said.

"Well, not exactly. It's possible, but I don't think some of the animals here's would like it."

"That settle's it then! Were gonna go tame some animals, then we'll go and get Yang back," Ruby declared. She jumped around happily. Aisha giggled at Ruby's childness. Blake was beginning to think about Yang. She was partners with her for as long as she could remember herself in the White Fang. She couldn't stand losing a friend like that.

 **Meanwhile, with Yang:**

"If breaking down the bars didn't work, than why am I still doing it," she asked herself as she lays flat on the floor. She's been punching the bars for hours, and no result ever came out of it. She began to think of her friends. She wonders how much they miss her. She was getting fed up with having to be here. She felt her hand heat up as she got up again. She punched the bars again, but this time, a burst of flame came out of her hand as the bars shattered into tiny pieces.

"What was that!? Whatever, at least I can get out of here," Yang said before flying at fast speeds in the other direction from the main entrance. Maybe there's a side entrance or a secret exit. She zoomed around corners and found the hallways mysteriously empty. Maybe the crystal Grimm have a regular sleeping pattern? No matter, she was close to one of the side entrances anyway. Before she zooms out, the grounds and the air are also as empty as the tower. She lifted off the ground as she flew off into the thick fog.

 **Back with the others, Morning** :

They were now standing in front of the tree-fort as Ruby began explaining their mission. That being, "If you find a creature that seems fit for service, tame it." As she finished, they nod and get up. They head out in different directions. Aisha stays behind, as she already has Hades. Speaking of Hades, he appears by Aisha as she strokes his fur, a look of worry on her face.

"Their going to die out there."

 **Ruby**

Ruby walks down a small path as she continues in her direction. She was thinking of Yang, as they seemed to have some sort of "sister" relationship despite not being sisters. She pushes those thoughts out of her head and proceeds with her mission. As she does, the landscape starting becoming more...eroded. The trees look dead as she comes across what seems to be a battlefield. Crystal marks of neither Crimm crystal or dust cover the ground as dragon skeletons litter the area, all under similar erosion effects as the trees. She wanders the area and stumbles onto what seems to be a large dome of pure crystal, the same crystal from before. She enters the dome as she looks for possible tames. She hears cracking coming from what seems to be a large crystal stalagmite.

"Huh, I don't think that's supposed to make noise..." Ruby was shocked as a part of the crystal cracked and collapsed onto the ground. A large egg rolls over to her as it begins to crack. What emerges is...

"A dragon!? I guess this was your home," she says as she picks up the tiny dragon. It licks her face as she rubs it's back. The ground began to shake as a large shadow poses over her. What it was is a black blob of death, arms and everything (except the legs). The beast roars and sends a stream of some sort of liquid at her as she dodges. The ground where she stood was a small crater. She gets the baby to a safe spot before she engages the beast. She swipes at the beast with her weapon, and it seemingly let out a gurgled whine as it dissipated into the air. It became hard to breath as she grabbed the hatchling and ran out of the dome.

 **Weiss**

"Ugh, why does this place have to be so dirty," she says as she stumbled upon something that was rather weird to begin with. A tundra, in the equator!? She see's snow drift around the area as she see's a possible target. A large animal, with a structure similar to a dog, large fangs coming out of it's mouth, and what appears to be soft skin. This thing could do nicely. She draws her sword as she approaches the beast. The creature looks at her and roars. It charges, mouth open, ready to pounce on her. She side-stepped out of the way and sliced at it's side. It roared in pain as she sliced it in the leg. It falls onto the ground as she is about to finish it off, seeing it wont comply. She was about to slit it's neck (PETA please don't sue), a voice began playing through her head. It was Aisha!

"Don't kill it, show it mercy, from what I've experienced, it can tame them pretty easy," Aisha said to her. Weiss obliged and sheathed her sword. The beasts wounds seemed to heal themselves as the beast got up. It looked at Weiss with eyes of anger. The beast then walked away, and vanished into the snow.

"I guess it didn't work that time, try some place else," Aisha said. Weiss then walked from the mysterious tundra.

 **Blake**

Blake senses went off as she entered a clearing. Nearby is a tar-pit. She could see a Smilodon stuck in it. Seeing the Smilodon, she used her rope to pull the beast out. It saw her and tried pulling, but the large cat was to heavy and it lost her grip. She noticed a log nearby, and she somehow kicked it into the pit! The beast latched onto the log and managed to pull itself out. It looked at Blake and walked up to her. She reached out her hand, and the Smilodon pressed it's face softly against it. She got a tame, and a playful one at that!

 **Jaune**

Jaune was probably not the best fit for this. He was currently running away from a playful baby Eoraptor (I was originally going for a Velociraptor), an almost harmless dinosaur. He tripped over a tree branch and looked forward to see the Eoraptor in front of him, playfully chirping as it began running around him. He got up and got cornered on a tree. The calls of apparently it's mother was heard. A tail that looked similar to a peacock revealed itself from a nearby log. The rest soon came out of hiding, as the mother and father came out. The baby Eoraptor ran up to it's parents. It obviously wanted to play with Jaune. The parents looked at Jaune before a large snake came out of the brush. It tried attacking the Eoraptors, but they got out of the way in time. They started running away, but the snake seemed to be the faster one here. It approached the female and began constricting it with it's body. The female was about to die of oxygen deprivation until Jaune put on a brave face and cut the snake's head off. The female exited out of the snake's grip.

"Okay...your free, go and join with your family," Jaune said as the father and baby stood by the mother's side. They look at Jaune before wandering off. Jaune thinks he's safe for now.

 **Nora**

She was having the time of her life. She swung from tree to tree, though doing her mission, having plain old fun. That was until she found a white and pink Archaeopteryx. The animal was spooked by Nora's sudden jump onto his branch. Like a cartoon, it tried being intimidating to Nora, who laughed at it's trouble. It tried clawing at her, but she playfully shoved it into a hole. The bird was done with this and flew off. She decided to chase after it, now that her playful side's back.

 **Ren**

As he wandered around the beach, searching for his tame, he came across a scorpion...or a rather large one at that. It's tail was stuck in the end of a tree that had apparently fell at the wrong time. He pushed the log off of the poor thing and it wandered up to him. It's stinger, and some of it's tail was broken. He picked up the defenseless scorpion and it 'snuggled' in his arms. He decided that this will do, and he brung it back to the fort.

 **Back on Crimm Island**

" **SHE WHAT!"** Vokun's roared. It was a loud enough to be heard all over the island. Sky was cowering over the enraged dragon king.

"I'm sorry sir, but she did manage to escape. I will send all available units to look for her," Sky said. He quickly exited and flew down to his encampment.

' **YOU BETTER FIND HER. BECAUSE IT'S YOUR HEAD IF YOU LOSE HER,"**

* * *

 **Finally, I got this chapter done. Sorry If you think this was delayed, I was busy doing other things. Now like always, If you have ideas, request for a new story, or other things, you know what to do. I probably will make the names of the tames in the next chapter. See if you can find the references here.  
**

 **As always, this is Sporedude135, signing off... (partner)**


	4. Chapter 4: Old Scars Don't Always Heal

**Hello folks, Sporedude135 is ready to tackle more chapters. You like the cover art I made (if not thats okay)? Anyway, I' m very sorry if your a little bit confused about Phyrra not being in the last chapter (or should I say in the last parts of the chapter). The reason why is that Track may have hit her harder than you realize(actually, I forgot). Anyways, I'll give you a list of the tames to make sure you guys remember which is who's.  
**

 **Ruby: Baby Ruby Dragon**

 **Blake: Smilodon**

 **Ren: Large Scorpion (related to sea scorpions)**

 **Aisha: Hades the Dire Wolf and ? the ?**

 **I do not own RWBY or Jurrasic Park/World, they belong to Roosterteeth and Universal. I only own some OC's and OS (meaning original species).**

 **There may be a little profanity in this chapter, but I censored them for your sake. Alright now, lets begin with this chapter shall we?  
**

* * *

 **The Land That Can't Be Erased  
**

 **Chapter 4**

Aisha was worried of the group. She knew some may not have the capabilities for taming anything here. She was currently making herbal tea when they got back. And she was impressed by the fact that they didn't even get a scratch.

"Hey Aisha, look what we got," Ruby happily cheered as Aisha turned around. She sees Ruby holding a baby dragon, Blake rubbing a Smilodon's fur, Ren holding a large scorpion, and Nora holding a bird, it squirming around trying to break free.

"Looks like some of you didn't get any," Aisha said.

"Some of these creatures don't like being tamed," Weiss said.

"Of course, some animals are more territorial or angrier than others," Phyrra said, turning around the corner of the tree. Her arm had a blue bandage wrapped around it.

"Now that we got our tames, lets name them, I'll name this little guy Ron," Ruby said, poking the sleeping baby's snout.

"Hm...I guess I'll just name mine Deigo," Blake said, the now named Smilodon purring to her touch.

"I'll name this apparent female Athena," Ren said. Aisha noticed the scorpion's tail, and quickly went over to Ren.

"What happened to it," Aisha said as she put her hands on the scorpion's outer shell. They start to glow as the tail and stinger fix themselves.

"I fount it stuck under a tree so I pushed the log off," Ren replied.

"Ain't anyone going to look at my tame," Nora said. The bird managed to slip out of her arms. She was about to go after it but Aisha stopped her.

"Hmm...I've been thinking, since there are dinosaur's here, aren't there any of those flying ones around here," Phyrra asked. Aisha looked at her and snapped her fingers. A large dark brown Pteranodon flew down to her side.

"In fact, your right, large flying animals do exist here. This is Ava, my pet Pteranodon. She'll take you anywhere as long as she can trust you," Aisha said. The large animal cooed in approval.

"So if were going to get to Vokun, were going to need those animals to even get there," Weiss asked.

"Yes, their the only way we can get there by air. The island is surrounded by a magnetic-field, basically making any electronics useless," Aisha explained.

"So I guess that were going in without reinforcements..."

Meanwhile, **on Crimm Island**

Vokun was looking through his portal when he noticed something. The humans that tried getting Yang back were still alive...and they even had the Manupilator on their side. He was fuming, and roared loudly, causing the Crimm to cower in fear.

 **"I'm #$%ing sick of these humans. Why do they always have to get around me...wait...didn't that Ruby girl say that Yang was her teammate?... Ha! I got it! I just have to get the queen to listen to me... Oh wait! I had telekinesis, being around for hundreds of years sure does do a toll on your memory,"** he said to himself as he went into deep thought.

 **Yang**

"Phew...got away. Now then, I guess I better rest up before I go," her train of thought was interrupted when that darn dragon's voice resonated through her head.

 **"Hello sweetie, your king has requested you come back to the castle. Your a VIP to the king. If he's going to obtain full power, than you'll have to come back. If not...well, your entire 'family' will die. No offense..."** Yang froze at the last part. She considered her team, and even team JNPR her 'family.' She couldn't stand seeing them die. She didn't know what to do. Should she go back? Or should she go find the others and watch as their torn apart by living crystals. She thought to herself that the only choice is to go back.

 **Back with the others**

Aisha gasped as she fell onto the floor. She was enjoying everyone's talk. Until her mind picked up Vokun's threat. She knew Vokun, he'll attack when she attacks him, knowing that she's the only one who could truly defeat him. She has had it happen before when she was younger. Everyone is looking at Aisha with a worried look. Ruby and Nora rush over to help her up.

"Hey crystal-girl, are you okay, it seemed you were spooked by something," Ruby asked.

"I'm...fine. I just got a transmission from Vokun. It was a threat to Yang." The others gasped.

"What did it say!"

"It said that if she doesn't come back, that we will surly die." The room went silent again. Once again, Ruby broke down and began running around the place. She was already stressing over Vokun, and Ruby's panic just made it worse. She took out another one of those berries and stuck it in Ruby's mouth, causing her to fall asleep instantly.

"So she escaped from the dragon's clutches and now he's threatening her using us," Phyrra said. Aisha nodded.

"But I know him. He only makes empty threats. He most likely used it to scare her into coming back. Also, he like's for his enemy's to come to him first, setting up a trap so he can overwhelm his enemies," Aisha explained.

"So we still have some time to figure out how to do this," Jaune asked. Aisha nodded again, everyone sighing in relief.

 **Later** , **morning**

"Alright Phyrra, your all healed up," Aisha said as she removed her hands from her arm. She removed the blue bandage and placed it in a container.

"Thank you Aisha," Phyrra responded. She got off of her bed and walked out of the tree-fort. The others were doing something inside, not minding that she just walked out on her own. She's a strong woman, she can take care of herself if need be. As she walked in the forest, a predator was following her. It was smaller than her. It's on it's own, probably just hit maturity. It has curved teeth, feathers covering it's body, two sickle claws, and a scar on it's right eye. Hearing the rustling, she got her weapon out. Out of the bush came out a Deinonychus. It looked at her, looking at every inch of her body. She got into a fighting stance as it began to walk up to her.

"Shoo, go away," she began shoving the tiny dinosaur away from her. It surprised her when the raptor just stood it's ground. The ground began to rumble as the trees swayed side-to-side. Out of the shadows came Track! He came at the right time if he was going to try and kill her. But instead, he began to re-shape, a bright light surrounding him. What stood in Track's place is a faunus with a plain white t-shirt, torn jean shorts, claws, a dinosaur tail, messy hair, and red eyes. He looked at her, looking over every part of her body.

" **Is there a reason why you were in my turf a few days ago,"** the faunus spoke.

"Um... sorry, but we came from somewhere else, but a dragon made us lose our transport and we ended up here," Phyrra explained.

" **But that still doesn't give you the right to walk into my territory,"** Track yelled at her. The raptor changed shape as well and stepped in front of Track as he walked to her,"

" **Get out of my way you insect,"** Track demanded, a lot of venom in his voice.

Begin playing: Grinder 2 by Frank Klepacki

"Just because she mindlessly wandered into your territory doesn't mean that you instantly think that she's a rival looking to take it," the raptor faunus said. Track was getting really angered by the raptor faunus's intrusion on his next meal. He quickly took a fighting stance as the raptor faunus did the same. Then, Track charged at the faunus.

He prepared to slice at the faunus's face with his clawed hand, but the figure just leaned his head over to the side and kicked him in the stomach. That didn't deter Track at all and grabbed the faunus by the collar of his multi-colored t-shirt.

" **I'm going to enjoy killing you both,"** Track said as he showed him all of his large and sharp teeth the size of pocket-knife's.

"Go #$% yourself," the figure said as he pressed his foot against Track's stomach area and used his sickle-claw to get a gash on it. Track yelped in pain as he threw the figure at a tree, clutching his stomach.

"You two need to stop," Phyrra said, trying to get them to stop.

" **SHUT UP YOU PIG,"** Track said before back-handing her, sending her into a tree. The fight continued as Track began blocking the figure's fast punches.

The figure jumped away from Track as he was about to deliver a powerful blow to the chest. The figure's soul began to glow as he began shooting slim, but tall plasma blasts at Track, who tried tanking the hits. This caused immense pain (scars around the areas hit included) and a lot of smoke to cover the area. As Track began looking around for the figure, his soul began to glow as he sensed the figure behind his back. He swung his tail, which actually managed to hit the raptor faunus across the battlefield.

" **YOUR SPECIES IS A DISGRACE TO PREDATORS ALIKE YOU HEAR ME,"** Track yelled at the figure.

"WELL AT LEAST SOME OF US EVOLVED INTO ANIMALS THAT COULD LIVE OUTSIDE THIS PLACE **,"** the figure yelled back as the ground began shift at Track's feet. Holes began appearing under his feet as he ran at the faunus.

The figure dodged every attack as his speed kept him with Track's punches. Track was beginning to bleed out, but managed to kick the faunus a few feet away. The raptor faunus charged back at him and started slicing at Track. He jumped out of the way before the figure could do any serious damage.

" **Gah... YOU MAY HAVE ONE THIS TIME YOU PATHETIC INSECT, BUT I WILL RETURN TO CLAIM MY PRIZE,"** Track said as he transformed back into his normal form, the wound marks still there, and limped away. The raptor faunus ran over to a dazed Phyrra and helped her up.

Stop Music:

"Thank you, but that fight wasn't really necessary," Phyrra said. The figure's one eye, which was black, twitched. He liked fighting, it was in his blood.

"Oh no, your leg," Phyrra yelled. The figure's leg had a large scar on it.

"Meh it's fine. I've had worse," the figure said. He has had larger scars before, and those healed quickly, except for the one on his eye.

"I'm Scar, a raptor who is currently looking for pack members, or to just be part of one. It's part of my species blood. Would you like to join my pack? I can protect you from that beast," the now named Scar asked.

"My name is Phyrra, and sorry, but no. I got some others to look after right now," Phyrra introduced herself before beginning to walk away. She then turned her head to Scar.

"Well, you can come with me if you want, we are needing new "members," at the moment," Phyrra said. The raptor faunus was already at her side.

 **Later again**

As Phyrra and Scar approach the tree-fort, he began to look at her back-side. No tail...doesn't that mean she's a human, or maybe a birth defect? He shrugged it off as she knocked on the tree's bark. It opened and the pair stepped inside. They walked up the stairs and entered the fort. When the door opened, everyone looked at the two.

"Aww, Phyrra's got a boyfriend," Nora teased. Phyrra blushed at this, Scar laughing his tail off.

"What! No he's someone that saved me from Track," Phyrra said. Aisha looked at her finally.

"What did he do, were you hurt," Aisha said, running over to the pair.

"Ahh...no. I saved her booty after Track decided today was the best time to pick a fight," Scar said. He was snickering at his joke while Phyrra's body became red.

"Okay, but who are you," Ruby asked.

"Sorry, my name is Scar," Scar introduced himself to the group. So did the others to him.

"Yeah, he said he was looking for a pack to join, and he chose me. Though I refused, I let him come with me here. I seen what he can do, and he will be a big help to our cause," Phyrra explained after she regained her composure. The others looked at each other and back at the pair, with Scar showing off his eye-scar to Aisha.

"I guess he can be part of the team, I mean, he did save Phyrra," Jaune said.

"Yeah!"

"I guess your part of the team Scar, just don't do anything stupid or perverted," Weiss said.

"Wot in Tornation," Scar said.

* * *

 **HAVE YEE HERD OF MEMES!? Sorry about that. Anyways, another dang chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it! I shall now give you the Magora of the animal characters.  
**

 **Ron: Strength of a Mountain**

 **Diego: Healer**

 **Athena: Intelligence Gatherer**

 **Track: Senses**

 **Scar: Power to create Scars (include earth fissures)**

 **That's all for now folks. Sporedude135 is done for now.**


	5. Chapter 5: It's Time To Duel

**Privet moi tovarishchi (Hello my comrades in Russian), Sporedude135 is ready to fight another chapter. Like always, I do not own RWBY or Jurassic Park/World, those belong to their respective owners. Hades's Faunus Form has been released! Go check it out on Dolphinheart99's deviantart page known as Dinodragongirl! Again, I'll be adding the list of tames and their Magora's.  
**

 **Ron: Ruby Dragon (Ruby): Mountain Strength**

 **Diego: Smilodon (Blake): Healer**

 **Athena: Scorpion (Ren): Intelligence Gatherer**

 **Track (non-tame): Tyranosaurus Rex: Senses**

 **Scar: Deinonychu _s (Phyrra):_ Scar Former (Includes Earth Fissures) **

**Hades: Dire Wolf (Aisha): Smoke and Shadows**

 **Ava: Pteranodon (Aisha): Levitation**

 **Now I will also allow you guys to form pairs! I forgot to mention that Scar has a birth defect to where his voice changes accents and pitches at random intervals.  
**

 **Also, can you show this to your friends on this website and tell me what they think or they say it themselves. Now that's out of the way, lets begin.  
**

* * *

 **The Land That Can't Be Erased**

 **Chapter 5**

During what time Scar has stayed, he has talked to the other tames. He even showed them how to use their magora (though he was surprised when he saw Ron, despite his age, level a part of the forest the size of the perimeter of an average house). Anyways, today is the beginning of their training. At the moment, Aisha is taking them to a secret place that only she and Hades knows.

"So...where are we going," Ruby asked, Ron in her arms.

'Were going to a secret place of mine. It was here that my people learned to train and connect with their animal companions," Aisha replied.

"From where were going, I believe were going to that cliff," Athena asked. Aisha nodded in response.

"Wait... what do you mean were training near a cliff," Jaune said.

"Yee! You afraid of heights," Scar jokingly asked.

"What! No I'm not," Jaune angrily replied.

'I'm just playing friend," Scar said.

When the group got to the cliff, Ava transformed into her normal form and flew everyone up. They reached the top, and fount it barren, the ground has no grass on it, it isn't covered in trees, and there is a worn fence surrounding it.

"This is it, a barren wasteland that covers only the slope of a cliff," Weiss asked.

"Yeah...my people weren't keen on keeping this place spik and spam," Aisha replied.

"Ugh, can we find somewhere else to train," Weiss complained.

"What's the matter!? Hate getting a little...dirty," Scar said as he appeared next to Weiss, him twitching his eyebrows. She blushed and slapped him hard.

"Bah! Is that the best you can do!? Hit me harder," Scar said. Weiss was about to slap this apparent idiot again before Phyrra stopped her and Scar.

"Are we ready," Aisha asked the people who have tames. They nod and they begin. They walk to the center of the circle and begin.

"Alright, what you want to do is to try and do something that their interested in. For example, Hades liked to play hide and seek when I fount him," Aisha explained.

"Aisha! I told you not to tell them," Hades pouted.

"Anyways, most likely you guys have no idea what their interests are, but just ask them and they'll tell you," Aisha added. The group split up, Aisha, Hades, Ava, Weiss, Jaune, and Nora heading over to the side. Let's look at Ruby and Ron first.

"Okay Ron, what do you wanna do today," Ruby asked him. He never replied back, only looking down and blushing, obviously he didn't know. Well this started off well. Now let's look at Blake and Diego.

"I didn't know you liked plants," Blake said, surprised that Diego, a carnivore, would study plants.

"Unlike some Smilodon's, I like plants, they grow beautifully this time of year," Diego replied.

"Mind if we take a walk through the forest," Diego asked.

"Um...sure," Blake said. As they walked, they had a pleasant conversation. That was until they come across a small plant with one single fruit. Blake walked over to it, but Diego stopped her from grabbing it.

"Don't. I know this plant all too well," Diego told her.

"Oh come on, what's so scary of a small plant," Blake said before grabbing the fruit. Suddenly, green vines come out of the ground and grab her. Diego managed to dodge out of the way in time. He fights off the vines as Blake struggle's to break free. She calls for Diego, who was currently biting a vine in two. The vines holding Blake begin to lower as the ground begins to move upward, showing that the plant was actually bigger than she thought. Diego saw this and tried to get to her, but a vine managed to hit him back. The fleshy petals end up enclosing Blake.

"Not again," Diego said as he begins to run at the plant. He pulls out a sword with red markings on it as the vines continue attacking him. He jumps into the air and lands on top of the plant. He begins cutting at the plant, each time causing the opening to grow larger. When the hole was big enough, he jumps in.

"Hello again," Diego jokingly says as he cuts the bottom of the plant. The plant begins to spew a digestive fluid as he cuts the thing open. He notices two wires, one red and one blue. He cuts them both at the same time, causing the plant to explode. They both land down safely.

"Okay...remind me never to trust weird looking plants," Blake said. She looks at Diego and feels something click on in her soul. She could see Diego had the same thing happen to him as well. They return back and find Ruby still having trouble bonding with Ron, Phyrra and Scar still in an arm wrestling competition, and Ren and Athena having a pleasant conversation. She turns and sees Aisha standing in front of her with Hades and Ava behind her.

"I see you've already bonded, that clicking you felt is your connection growing full," Aisha told them. Blake and Diego look at each other. They walk back to the middle of the circle as Aisha calls everyone back in.

"Okay, everyone has bonded with their tames...and Ruby, before you ask, you're already bonded. He see's you as his mother," Aisha said. Ruby looks at Ron as he gives a cute smile, a small, sharp tooth sticking out. She couldn't hide her terror.

"Alright, now we train for the upcoming mission. While you guys were trying to bond, we were coming up with battle pairs. First up is Ava and Diego," Hades says.

'Great, first a carnivorous plant and now this,' Diego thinks to himself as everyone disperses except for him and Ava. They look at each other before pulling out their weapons.

"Just because your a girl doesn't mean I'm going easy on you," Diego told her.

"Me neither," Ava replied, pulling out her WW1 machine gun with a bayonet attached. They charge at each other, sword meets gun attachment as they spar. Diego try's flaking her and clawing her, but she jumps into the air and begins to fly. She aims her weapon down and begins to fire. The rubber bullets seem to have barely any effect on Diego as his weapon begins to change shape. It is now a Cowmangler 5000, and he aims it into the air. He fires it and Ava is shot out of the sky. Luckily, he modified it for the use in training. He begins to charge up his weapon as Ava gets up. Diego fires his weapon, and Ava jumps out of the way.

"I'm not done yet," she yells at him before diving towards him. He prepares to punch her as she does the same. Instead of locking fists, their punches slide off of each other and both are hit in the face, knocking them out cold.

"Oh...ouch. Welp, looks like this fight is a tie," Aisha says as Blake and Hades grab the two fighters.

"Up next is Phyrra and Ruby," she says.

"I hope your prepared Phyrra, because this fight will be as cool as what happened there," Ruby says to her.

"Well...good luck with that," Phyrra responded. They got to the inner circle and readied their weapons.

"Ready," Phyrra asked.

"I was born ready," Ruby responds. Ruby charges, but without making the ground crack. She charged at a speed she never knew she could ever get to, even with her semblance. Phyrra also charged, but with less damage. Their weapons clash, both sending stabs and jabs left and right. Phyrra felt something in her hand and raised it up. Suddenly, it fired a blast similar to Scar's as it traveled towards Ruby. She jumped out of the way, and the blast created a fault in the ground.

"Wait how are we doing this," Phyrra said as she locked her weapon with Ruby's.

"It's because your games are sharing their magora with you," Aisha yelled. Ruby fired her weapon and bounced back with a very strong recoil. She ended up on the other side of the field. She felt as if doing this would hurt everyone, and she didn't want that.

"I forfeit," Ruby yells from across the field.

"I do to," Phyrra yells as well, shocked at the large scar she created on the ground is growing larger. It suddenly stopped when Scar severed his energy connection with her, so did Ron and Ruby.

"I would've recommended it to, the power that both Ron and Scar have are far too great for you both," Aisha said to the pair as they get back to the viewing area.

"Alright, next is...me and Weiss," Aisha says. They both got to the battlefield and prepared their weapons. Aisha's crystal shard transforms into a sword and Weiss selects fire dust to use. They charge at each other, not before Aisha noticed an opening in Weiss's stature. She uses it to her advantage and manages to knock her sword out of her hands.

"I win," Aisha says.

"WHAT! How could that be the end," Weiss demanded.

"I forgot to mention the rule that in order to win you'll need to knock the weapon out of your partner's hands," Aisha responded.

"Why didn't you tell me then," Weiss demanded again.

"It's because you were to busy doing stuff that you didn't hear me," Aisha responded. Weiss was fuming, but knew she was defeated and walked to get her weapon and walked back to the viewing area.

"Well that went pear-shaped-bilbo-biggins...fast," Scar said in an unknown accent.

"You said it," Diego replied.

"Up next is Ren and Hades," Aisha says. Both of them head to the fighting area without saying a word. When they get to the battlefield, Hades pulls out a sword with the same red markings as Diego's weapon.

"Tell me Ren...have you ever fought your own shadow," Hades asks.

"What is that supposed to me..." he was cut off when something pushed him to the ground. He looked up and saw his own shadow standing up. He got up and prepared to charge. The shadow charged first, puffing into a cloud of smoke and appearing in front of him, turning back into a shadow and started slashing at him. Ren managed to block some of the attacks, while deflecting the others back at the owner.

"He may be a bigger threat than I realized. I better make a plan quick," Ren says to himself as his shadow continues assaulting him. He managed to deflect one blow so hard, it managed to cut the shadow's head off. It collapsed into a black, translucent puddlebefore moving to Ren, becoming his shadow once more.

"Ow...that hurt. No matter, I forfeit anyways," Hades says with a grin on his face.

"Looks like Ren wins," Athena thinks to herself.

"Next is Athena and Jaune," Aisha says. At that Jaune froze. He knew Athena was too strong for him by just looking at her armor. But he needed to do it and walked over to the fighting area.

"I shall show you how strong scorpions can really be," Athena says as she pulls out her sword, Jaune doing the same. Jaune rushes her as she just stands there. When he got close enough, Athena launches a fury of swipes with her sword. She kicks him and sends him flying, adding more and more swipes. Jaune couldn't block them all. He lands on the ground only for Athena to body slam him. She charges at Jaune again after regaining her footing. She swipes a few times, but Jaune manages to deflect them and shield-bashes Athena in the face. She was dazed.

"Holy...I actually got a hit, and even dazed her a bit, now I can strike," Jaune says to himself. As Athena tried to regain her senses, Jaune sent a flurry of strikes to her armor, which only caused scratches to the endoskeleton. He freezes as Athena looks down at him with a smirk on her face. Once again, he was in the defensive as Athena started swinging at him. She sent a punch that hit him so hard, he was launched into the air. Her sword then transforms into a crossbow in which she puts an explosive bolt.

"Kaboom indeed," she says as she fires it at Jaune. He took the full force of the blow and falls to the ground, aura breaking.

"And Athena is the winner with a crushing victory," Aisha says. Athena picks up Jaune and walks over to the viewing area. She sits Jaune down as he regained his senses.

"Did...did I win," Jaune asked, a little dazed.

"Um...not really," Phyrra replied.

"Next we have Nora and Scar," Aisha says.

"WOO! Get ready to have a fun time Scar," Nora yells happily at him.

"What are you looking at ," Scar says, his pupil going haywire. They get to the fighting area, as Scar pulls out large metal claws while Nora gets her weapon. As quick as lightning, Scar body slams her, dazing her and giving Scar a time to strike. She regained focus and tried hitting him. She only managed to land one hit as he launched her into the air. They both charge at each other and Scar lands another flurry of hits. He managed to get her aura into it's yellow stage.

"This is fun," she says to him.

"Hyahh," Scar yells as he begins hitting her again. He tries back-handing her, but she managed to block it with her hammer. Scar then got an idea and used his plasma attack on her. She got out of the way in time as another fissure forms where she was. He trips her and kicks her into the air, spinnig around like a maniac. After she landed, she charged at him and got him in a head-lock.

"Gah...too much...cant...breath," Scar says as he struggles for air. Suddenly, his eye turned more reptilian-like and his chomped on her arm. This caused blood to spew out of it. She let go of Scar and he pounced on her, trying to snap her neck.

"SCAR! STAND DOWN," Phyrra yells from across the field. His eye went back to normal and let's go of her arm. They both walk back, not even looking at each other.

"What's the matter with you," Ren yelled at him.

"She should be more careful, he goes into a primal state when he's about to go unconcious, leading to the death of anything other than plants and his family. Your lucky that you managed to catch Scar while his primal rage was still low enough," Aisha explained to them.

"Okay...I guess that the last two people who haven't fought are next. That being Blake and Ron," Aisha adds. They both walk to the field, where two large cracks seemingly encompass the arena.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you ," Ron says to her.

"I'm sorry to, now let's fight," Blake says as she walks towards him.

* * *

 **Sorry lads, but I'm ending it here. The battle will continue in the next chapter, I promise. In the next chapter you'll see not only Yang, but three new characters, one will be killed in the fifth chapter, and the other two are going to have deeper meaning in the timeline.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off.**

 **(I'm very sorry if I trigger you for the fact Scar chomped on Nora).**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Biggest Secret

**Hello my comrades, Sporedude135 back again. I would like to say thank you for everyone who has submitted ideas to help this story progress. Also, Vokun and the normal forms of Ron and Hades has been posted on my deviantart page, also called Sporedude135! Once again, I'll show you who and what each tame belongs to and their magora's.**

 **Ron: Ruby Dragon (Ruby): Mountain Strength**

 **Diego: Smilodon (Blake): Healer**

 **Athena: Scorpion (Ren): Intelligence Gatherer**

 **Track (non-tame): Tyranosaurus Rex: Senses**

 **Scar: Deinonychu _s (Phyrra):_ Scar Former (Includes Earth Fissures) **

**Hades: Dire Wolf (Aisha): Smoke and Shadows**

 **Ava: Pteranodon (Aisha): Levitation**

 **You can do whatever you want at this point. Just don't go too far okay? The next chapter might take a little longer as I'm doing a new project, which will be the history of the island/continent and how it changed history on Earth in it's timeline. Alright lets begin.**

 **The Land That Can't Be Erased**

 **Chapter 6**

"Are you sure your ready Ron," Blake asked one last time. Ron nodded his head. Blake stepped up to him and began swinging her weapon at him. For some reason he never tried fighting back. Probably because every attack she throws at him is instantly deflected without him even moving.

"His magora can't let you hurt him Blake. His magora only allows things like large explosions hurt him," Aisha yelled from across the cracked field. Ron began walking towards Blake, tired after everything she threw at him. The only thing he did is lightly touch the tip of his clawed finger on her forehead, which made her collapse onto the ground out cold.

"I win," Ron said, raising his hands into the air. Ruby cheered on while the others clap...except Scar because he's hunting. Ron picked up Blake and began walking back to the viewing area. Though through the walk, he could sense something big coming at them. But he shook it off, thinking that it was probably Scar, since his magora is as strong as his.

"Sheesh Ron, you knocked her into a coma," Ruby said jokingly.

"I didn't really make her do...whatever your talking about, I just put her to sleep," Ron replied.

 **With Scar**

"Man...why ain't there anything for me to attack," Scar said, walking around in the dense jungle. He saw an opening and walked out of it, revealing a large lake, with dinosaurs of all kinds living around it and drinking from it's waters. Even a herd of mammals have stopped by. Scar has seen this place before since he was BORN in this area. Though he noticed something strange in the tree line. He walks up to the object and finds a very large skull. It looks like it's been there for at least a few years. He didn't realize that a larger predator was behind him. Scar caught the creature's scent and quickly turned around. He now stands face-to-face with a Skull Crawler!

"Oh bloody...hey bud...you seem angry you SON OF A CUSSING CUSSWORD!" He wanted to finish his sentence but was cut short when the reptile began trying to eat him alive. With each bite, he easily dodged. He was about to open up a large chasam in the ground to drop the beast, but he promised Phyrra that he would only use his magora in very serious situations. With no options, he began to run back the way he came, which means he's heading straight back to the training arena!

 **Meanwhile..**

"What is taking Scar so long? He should be here by now," Phyrra said to herself.

"Patience Phyrra, dinosaurs take their time when hunting, and it could as well take hours," Athena told her. The ground began to shake as the tree-line swayed around.

"What's happening!? Is Track coming back," Ron asked. The tames have transformed back into their normal forms and are about to head off when they felt the ground move. Then, out of the blue, Scar comes running out of a bush.

"Scar! What's happe..." Scar shushed Phyrra as the Skull Crawler clears the tree-line. It looks at the group with malicious intent.

"Everyone we need to move NOW!" Everyone quickly went over to the cliff's edge.

"Ron, listen to me. The ground is highly unstable after our training, you need to cause a strong enough tremor to get the cliff to collapse, taking the thing with it," Ruby told Ron. Ron followed his order and stomped on the ground. This caused a shock-wave that shook the entire cliff edge. They managed to get on Ava in time for the entire cliff to collapse, taking the skull crawler with it. The group cheered on as Aisha looked back on the area. She could see the stones rumbling, and out of it came the same skull crawler!

"Looks like it's not finished yet," Ren said, looking over at the large beast. The skull crawler picked up a large stone and threw it at them. They dived out of the way and landed on the ground.

"Alright! We need a plan if were going to take on that beast. Now, Phyrra and Ruby will take up a sniping position..."

"Times up! Lets do this **LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRROOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYY JEEEEEEEEENNNNKKKKIIIIIIINNNNSSS** (I am so sorry)," Scar screamed as he and Ron charged at the skull crawler in their normal forms. The other tames soon follow as well as Nora and Ruby.

Hades transforms into a cloud of smoke and tries slicing at the creature's scales, but it saw this and swung his tail at him. He split into two smoke clouds and continues attacking. Ren tries attacking it's head, but the creature knocked him away with a swift swipe from it's head. He was flung right into Jaune. The reptiles started stomping the ground, hoping to try and stomp the two, but they proved too fast for it's size. It roars in anger as it shakes Hades off it's back.

"This guys harder than I thought," Hades thought to himself as he transformed is body into a smoke cloud once again. It ran straight towards Scar, who began to jump from tree to tree to get it off his back. Diego fires a blast from his weapon at the beast, but it only made it angrier. It charged at Diego and started chomping at him, but he cleverly dodged. The beast got lucky however, and chomped on his arm. It flung Diego into the air and tried eating him, but Phyrra used her weapon in it's javalin form to catch him in mid air. He's now suspended in a tree.

"I'm sorry," Phyrra yelled as the skull crawler tried stomping on her. Weiss summons a glyph to try and freeze the creature, but it seemingly was too big for her glyphs to handle. Blake started using vines to try and tie up the beast, and she succeeded. The creature collapses onto the ground, almost crushing Phyrra and Diego in it's trajectory.

"Okay, the creature is secure for a few, now how do we defeat it," Ruby asked Aisha.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! This creature can't be killed by our weaponry, it's too big for our kind of power...well maybe Ron and Scar but that's not the point," Aisha told them. Their eye's widened as the reptile broke loose of it's hold. It roars at them and charges once more. Ruby launches herself using the recoil of her weapon. Ava grabs everyone (minus Ron because he can fly) and flies them out of the forest. The skull crawler hasn't given up chase just yet.

"You guys keep going, try and find help! I'll try and stall him the best I can," Ron said, diverging from the group.

"Ron no," Ruby tried keeping him with the group, but he was already fighting the beast. His ruby crystal generating powers seemed to not be that effective against the skull crawler's tough scales. Ruby was on the verge of tears as she watches the Skull Crawler smack Ron into a tree. Luckily, Blake and Weiss was there to comfort her. Suddenly, the sound of fluttering is heard. Unknown on what it is, what's left of the group head below the tree line. Out of the blue, a giant, three-headed purple dragon with two tails lands right in front of them. It's physically larger than the skull crawler by a few meters!

"Oh my...I thought he was a myth," Ava said, her eyes as wide as her crest.

"That's a mythical creature!? But that's a dragon ain't it," Blake asked.

"SO COOL!" Nora just gave away their position. Luckily, the giant dragon hadn't heard their commotion.

"Nora quiet down," Ren scolded her.

'Bloody crap, I didn't know Obsidorah was even possible," Scar said. Everyone looks at Scar, clearly asking for details.

"Look, my clan has passed down a story of a giant dragon that protects order in the world with his obsidian powers. His mission is usually to get rid of kaiju that cause trouble, like those skull crawlers," Scar said, pointing at the beast. Speaking of, it began to walk straight towards the skull crawler. It began charging it's energy and fired a straight stream of fire at the skull crawler. It took the full force of the blast, burning it's scales. It managed to survive and charged at Obsidorah, who simply kicks the dying beast in the face, breaking it's neck in the process because of the force.

"Hah, he's just like how my clan said he was," Scar said.

"Did you see it take care of that thing with ease," Ron asked, panting as he lands near the group.

"RON! Your alive," Ruby said, jumping onto Ron's neck and giving him a hug. It almost chocked him to death because of how hard she was hugging him.

"Cant...breath," Ron said. Ruby then let's him go.

"Okay, yes I'm okay. Though I didn't know that giant dragon would come and help me," Ron said.

"That's Obsidorah if your wondering," Scar told him. Since they were tired and Obsidorah flew off in another direction, they decide to head home and go to bed.

 **Meanwhile with Yang**

Yang doesn't want to go back. But she knew that he would kill them. She didn't want that...like at all. She has been talking to herself for hours, and with each passing minute, she gets more anxious to get back. She decides to take a break near a stream.

"I need a plan to deal with him. Maybe try and kill him before he notices it? Maybe do it while he's asleep," Yang says to herself. She continues this for a while until she heard the sound of a branch breaking. She quickly draws her katana (for those who didn't know, Vokun gave her sword back) and gets up. A figure falls out of a tree.

The figure is an old man around the same height as she is, with white skin, a bow and a kukri on his back, an SMG in his pocket, and he wears a black jacket covering another brown jacket and a plain red shirt, a red scarf, a badge of some sort, a well-trimmed moustache, yellow glasses, a fishing cap, and multi-pocketed black pants. His skin seems to be peeling off near his right eye.

"Bloody hell," the stranger said as he stares at Yang's katana, which is pointing at his face. He quickly gets up and raises his hands.

"Who are you," Yang said, looking at him with demanding eyes.

"I'm not a threat...well to you at least. Names Jordy, and I'm stranded her like yourself," the stranger told her.

"Wait... I know you! You were the one hired by the Schnee Dust Company to defend their mines from the White Fang," Yang said.

"My guess your a fan," Jordy asked.

"No...I was one of their members," Yang replied. Behind his glasses, his eyes widened.

"Oh sorry lad. I guess your still part of it," Jordy added.

"No...I left them when they started doing their horrendous acts," Yang replied.

"Oh I see...mind if we talk over a fire."

* * *

 **Finally done. Well I hope you like it. Sorry if this chapter wad short. Anyways, this** **is Sporedude135 signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7: Meet the Scar Maker

Hi **comrades** , **Sporedude135 is back again.** **I do not own RWBY or Jurrasic Park/World.**

 **Here are the tames and their magora's**

 **Ron: Ruby Dragon (Ruby): Mountain Strength**

 **Diego: Smilodon (Blake): Healer**

 **Athena: Scorpion (Ren): Intelligence Gatherer**

 **Track (non-tame): Tyranosaurus Rex: Senses**

 **Scar: Deinonychus (Phyrra): Scar Former (Includes Earth Fissures)**

 **Hades: Dire Wolf (Aisha): Smoke and Shadows**

 **Ava: Pteranodon (Aisha): Levitation**

 **I am not an animal hater, and some popular animals may be killed this chapter. If you have a favorite animal that is killed here, please don't be mad, this is just for fun(PETA plz don't sue). A lot of the animals were picked using a random animal generator, and substituting some of them for their prehistoric , lets begin.**

* * *

 **The Land That Can't Be Erased  
**

 **Chapter 7**

The forest was quiet and dark. The trees tower among the large crystal structures. However, the silence is disturbed when two figures talk over a gleaming fire.

"So let me get this straight...a dragon named Vokun lives here and acts as the king," the male figure, Jordy, says to the female figure, Yang, who nods.

"And he needs a queen in order to reach full power...and he picked you," Jordy asks again. Once again, Yang nods.

"Well I've known this place for a long time. And let me tell you, I never heard of a dragon living here at all," Jordy adds.

"Well, maybe if you would look at the giant tower, that's where he lives," Yang replies.

"Actually...my granddaughter did tell me about a dragon with crystal powers," Jordy says.

"You had a granddaughter!? Who is she," Yang asks.

"Here name is...well I can't remember exactly, but I was there the day she was born. However, me and her were the only survivors of the accident," Jordy says.

"What happened," Yang asks.

"A fire broke out in their house. Luckily I was there to get her out. I gave her to her uncle who taught her to be the best huntress there was. I even helped a little. But I never really saw her that much considering my job as a mercenary. Luckily, I got a vacation and I used my money to get a trip over to Vale. We were having a great time until a very dangerous storm split us apart. I know shes still alive, I can sense it, but I don't know about her uncle," Jordy explains.

"Oh sorry about your history Jordy," Yang replies.

"Heh, there's nothing to be sorry about Yang, it's just me," Jordy added.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The group were outside the tree-fort, near a bonfire that they lit. They're having a great time.

"Well today has been rather eventful," Aisha says.

"Well, yeah. Being chased by something bigger than you by ten times surely does things to you," Blake added.

"I think right now would be a good time to tell some stories, how about it," Athena asked.

"Stories! That's cool, who will go first," Ruby said. The area went silent as the group focused their eyes on Ruby.

"Okay, I guess I'll go first. I remember this vividly. Me and the team are exploring this creepy cave, the whole place wet and just awful to be in. Suddenly, my team is attacked by a giant spider grimm. We took it down ferociously and was victorious," Ruby told her very short story.

"Well how about that, I remember having to go on an adventure with this mammoth and a ground sloth to bring a baby to it's tribe. It was a long journey and I almost died, but in the end, we accomplished our goal," Diego told his story as well.

"Wow, that was cool Diego, do you still have contact with them," Ron asked. Diego shook his head no and sat back down on his log.

"You worked with a mammoth? Aren't you two like...you know," Ren asked.

"Oh please, Manny is actually a nice guy, you just need to gain his trust first, doesn't matted what species you are," Diego replied.

"Was the baby cute," Ruby asked. Diego shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that was very nice of you Diego! I bet your species praised you for doing your deed," Phyrra cheered to Diego. Diego just looked down, silent.

"Well, here's a story. Me and Aisha were exploring this place, taking in the sights as I headed back to my wolf pack. The wolves accepted Aisha in as one of the pack. Though, it didn't last long as that dragon sent his army to kill us. My pack didn't survive, but we did manage to survive and escape," Hades said. Aisha blushes and puts her arm behind her head.

"Seriously! You had a pack," Ruby asked surprised.

"Yep, and they even had these tiny adorable pups that Aisha liked to play with. And this is...what 10 years ago?"

'heh, sounds like me,' Diego says in his mind.

"Awww. I wanted one," Nora said.

"Cool, that's nice. I remember being the entertainer of the Pteransas Kingdom. I made the children be in awe as I used my magora to levitate things, despite my young age," Ava said.

"Well that's was fond of you Ava," Phyrra said.

"Could you show us," Nora asked.

"Oh sure, just stay still Nora," Ava said as she began to concentrate. Nora soon began to float into the air. She began flying/swimming in the air like a weird dream. Ava then let Nora down.

"Aww. I wanted to do it more," Nora said, saddened.

"Well, magora is tiring, so I try and do as much as I can before I tire," Ava replied.

"Bah, I could do better," Hades said.

"Don't you have another story Hades," Blake asked him.

"Hmm...nope."

"Hey Athena, do you have a story," Ron asked.

"Hmm...not really. Oh wait I remember now. I was once a spy of New Eurk , providing information for the army so they can successfully defeat it's enemies, despite my love for the big guns," Athena said.

"Spies are useful for that kind of stuff," Ren said.

'Almost like me,' Blake thought to herself.

"I bet you have a bunch of gadgets to take your enemies out," Nora said.

"Well, I only had three devices," Athena reminded her. She showed the group those weapons, being a stinger enhancer, a cloaking device, and a disguise kit in the shape of a cigarette case.

"I probably would be able to do that," Jaune said. The tames look at Jaune with dis-agreeing eyes.

"No...just no," Hades says.

"Jaune, your a great leader and all but I don't think even you can't do that," Ren told Jaune. He sighs in defeat.

"But hey, at least I have you guys," Jaune said. They nod in approval.

"Trust me Jaune, the missions I go on is way more difficult than any mission you have, considering the fact that scorpions can detect anything that isn't another arthropod," Athena told him.

"I can't be all that bad," Blake said.

"I do believe that fact is true Athena," Diego adds. Athena just looks at them.

"Really, what kind of stuff did you have to go through anyway," Jaune asks.

"It isn't right to ask someone of their past, even if their not human or faunus Jaune," Weiss scolds him.

"CAN I FINALLY TELL MY STORY NOW!?" Everyone looks at Scar after he screams that.

"It isn't right to scream when everyone..." Weiss was interrupted when Scar put his finger on her lips.

"I don't care." Scar then sat back down at his log.

"Yes Scar, you can go," Phyrra said.

"Alright then," the scene changes as Scar went into flashback mode.

 _"I was only 8 years old when I was submitted into the military of the United Species of Capitalia. I proved to them I was special as I sped through the ranks. Soon, I was second-in-command of the army."_

 _The scene then changes to a parapapio (prehistoric baboon) lighting the surrounding area on fire. It laughs as a rocket hits him, exploding him into pieces. A zebra enjoying a drink by a watering hole is exploded as well._

 _"POW," a land urchin says as it to is blown up._

 _The scene quickly changes to show an army made of multiple species, mostly carnivorous "extinct" and extant creatures._

 _"If fighting is sure to result in victory than you must fight," the young Scar says, banging his arm on his chest onace._

 _"A man from Earth named Sun Tzu said that, and I say he knows a little more about fighting than you do pal as he invented it," Scar continues as he puts a finger on the helmet of a maiasaur._

 _"And then he perfected it so that no living being could best him in the ring of honor." The scene quickly changes to a more desert location. Then a young Scar sounds off a war cry while holding a shovel. He then takes out a shotgun and begins firing at a lion, who is felled after two shots.  
_

 _"TO THE LEFT," a skunk calls out to Scar._

 _"MAGGOTS!" He takes out a rocket launcher and fires at the oppressor, who is an eagle, and kills it instantly._

 _'RIGHT UP! RIGHT UP," yells a_ __stenoplesictis_ (prehistoric civet). Scar then goes through a rock with an entrance and exits the other side._

 _"GO GO GO," yells a cougar as a whole bunch of animals begin to attack them. The scene then changes to Scar holding two grenades._

 _"Then he used his fight money to buy two of every animal on Earth! And then he herded them onto a boat! And then he BEAT THE CRAP out of every single one," Scar said, banging the grenades together at the last part. The scene changes once again as Scar runs from cover._

 _"SENTRY OUT THERE," a mammoth yells as Scar runs right into a mechanical sentry with a hawk running it. It was swearing as Scar rocket jumps onto a pipe, destroying the sentry and killing the bird in the process. He notices a giant swan and a mega-louse defending the point Scar was sent to capture. He uses one rocket and he instantly kills them both. Suddenly, an irish elk appears out of nowhere and tries to stab him with his horns. He quickly gets his shovel and hits the elk with it. The scene changes once again._

 _"HEHEHEHEHE, and from that day forward anytime a bunch of animals are together in one place, it's called a ZOO!" The army looks at him in shock. A civet passes out from shock. Scar gets down in front of the civet's face and yells, "UNLESS IT'S A FARM!"_

The flashback ends as Scar clears his throat. Everyone looks at him in shock.

"I don't think your telling a true life story Scar," Blake said.

"Trust me Blake, I've seen him do that stuff before, as I used to be an old alias of his," Athena replied for Scar.

"Well, if what she says is true, than I guess we should start calling you Sarge," Ruby jokingly said.

"I remember him saving me when a terrorist organization raided the area I was performing in," Ava said. A flashback sequence plays once again. The scene now in what seems to be an open area, where a bunch of herbivorous species, ranging from chickens to sauropods, roam free while talking to each other.

 _"I remember he brought along his girlfriend. They were there on a date, as the other animals never really minded that they were there, despite being carnivores."_

 _Scar, now having his eye-scar, walks with his girlfriend on his lay-off month. They have a pleasant conversation while also talking with a few herbivores that he worked with during what time he had in the army. They stop by the place where Ava performed her magic. The baby animals were surprised as Ava lifts a large stone into the air._

 _"Would you look at that Scar, this place even has performers,"his girlfriend said to him. Scar scoffs at the scene._

 _"Meh, she doesn't know what it takes to be a great..." he was interrupted when an explosion is heard and dinosaurs running in the opposite direction. Soon, the entire area is surrounded by soldiers of a terrorist organization, known to the nation as DS, and they start taking hostages. A mule and a megatapirus (prehistoric tapir) soon approach them._

 _"Get on the ground you lizards," the mule ordered. Scar didn't want none of this and brought out a rocket launcher, killing the two aggresors instantly. The other terrorist members heard this and charged at him. An eagle swooped down at him and he used his shovel to slice it in half. A_ _stenoplesictis tries clawing at him, but he sidesteps and puts a shotgun to it's back, killing it instantly. A grenade was thrown at him as he tried getting his girlfriend to safety. He throws the grenade back to the owner, which was a cormorant, and blows it up. He ducks behind cover and radios for help.  
_

 _"I repeat, this is sargent Scar in need of tactical assistance. The DS has attacked a meeting place and I'm in need of back-up," Scar says as he slaps a moa with his shovel. His cover is pushed to the side as a rhino attacks him. His shotgun did barely any damage. The large beast was about to stab him with his horn when a war-cry was heard. The rhino was soon launched back, dead, by a spiked tail. He knew that help has just arrived in the form of a stegosaurus and a platypus.  
_

 _"Took you long enough Spike," Scar teases him as the mute dinosaur charges along with Scar._

 _"Retreat!" The DS soon begins to head back into the forest, running for their lives as the dinosaurs tear there forces apart._

The flashback now ends, and they continue having a pleasant conversation afterwards.

* * *

Vokun scoffs as he looks through his portal. The queen is talking with the apparent "ghost manupilator." He tried attacking him before, but failed miserably due to the old man being one of the manupilators.

 **"She will not get away this time. SKY!"**

 **"Yes sire,** " Sky says as he lands inside the tower.

 **"Head to this location immediately! I need her back no matter the cost, kill him if you wish,"** Vokun ordered him.

 **"Yes my lord,"** Sky says as he lifts off and gathers a bunch of Crimm to do his job.

* * *

 **So yes I'm going to be posting whenever I feel like it. Is that okay? Anyways, another chapter done. Remember, if your favorite animal is killed during this chapter, either don't complain or send me a PM and tell me what animal to replace it with.  
**

 **This is Sporedude135 signing off...**


	8. Chapter 8: Hidden Magic

**Welcome back to the Land That Can't Be Erased. Did you like my Meet The Soldier reference? Anyway, I'm not going to tell you who belongs to who and their magora's because you probably have them in your head already. And thanks for Dolphinheart99 for helping me with the chapter name. Alright lets begin...**

 **Song Parodied in this chapter: Panzerkampf by Sabaton**

* * *

 **The Land That Can't Be Erased**

 **Chapter 8**

Jordy wakes up from his nap as his stomach rumbles. He decides to head over to a nearby stream to get some fish. He got out his bow and shot the water with three arrows, arranging them to form a triangle. The arrows glow and three walls of crystal form with a fourth wall below the water. He picks up the formation and finds three perfectly good fish in it.

"Hehe, it's like Christmas morning," Jordy says to himself as he walks back to camp. He skins the fish and places them on sticks, which he then puts over the fire. The smell of the cooking fish causes Yang to stir.

"You up," Jordy says to her. She opens her eyes and sits up.

"What smells good," Yang asked as she gets up from off the ground.

"We're havin' fish for lunch mate," Jordy replied. He hands her a fish from the fire and they enjoy their meal. They pack up and continue over to the coast of the island. As they walked, Jordy felt as if they were being watched by something.

 _Begin playing: Bring It! by Tim Wynn  
_

"Yang, get your weapon out," Jordy says as he gets out an smg. Yang obliged and unsheathed her katana. The bushes rustled as Jordy and Yang get into a defensive position. Suddenly, a loud booming roar busts Yang's eardrums. Jordy knew all to well what that roar came from. A large beast of crystal, a crimm, burst out from the bushes.

"Is that..." Yang tried to find words to describe what she's seeing.

"A crystal nuckelavee, yes I know that." The crimm roars at the pair and launches it's hands at them. He fires an entire clip into the beast's heart and it falls instantly.

"Whoa! How did you do that," Yang asked as a bunch of crystak ursas charge from the bush. Yang charges and slices at one ursa's heart, killing it instantly and blast's another in the face with her weapon. It actually took the beast's head clean off.

"How did I do that!? That never happened before," Yang said as she blocks a swipe from another ursa.

"Oh about that, I upgraded your weapon while you were asleep. You're weapon now takes crystal ammo," Jordy says before stabbing an ursa with one of his arrows. The beast began to dissolve as he uses his kukri to slice at another ursa. A pair of crystal creeps soon join the battle.

"Ah #$%, we got some powerful big headed wankers heading our way," Jordy said as he finished off the last remaining ursa crimm. A creep tried getting the jump on Yang, but she managed to block it's attack with her sword. The creep took it like a champ and hit Yang with it's tail. She begins firing at the creep, and landed several shots on it as it lunges at her again. She took this as an opportunity and shot at it's heart, killing it instantly.

However, Jordy is being destroyed by the creep he's battling. He has never seen this kind of crimm before. It lunges at him and knocks his kukri away. It was about to slice his head off before being felled by Yang, who sliced at it's heart. Soon, a death stalker crimm comes crashing through the tree line. It charges at Jordy and starts trying to smack him with it's pincers, but Jordy proved too quick for it. Yang decided to try a move she hasn't used before. She began sucking in air as she concentrated her aura to her throat. And then she began to spit out fire! It turned the crimm into a crispy endoskeleton. Then a large crystal nevermore flies over them and lands behind them.

" **You sneaky little humans always seem to manage to foil the king's plans. Well I shall be the one to stop you from doing it again."**

"Wait. That voice sounds familiar...Sky!" Yang charged at Sky, but he only flapped his wings and she is sent flying into a tree, knocking her out instantly. Jordy fires at Sky using his smg, but Sky blocks the bullets with his wings. He flies at Jordy and tries assulting him with his beak and claws. Jordy managed to block the blows however and tried aiming towards Sky's heart. Sky block's the arrow and flies up into the air. He then unleashes a rain of crystal quills onto Jordy's location. He tried dodging them, but one of the quills managed to go through Jordy's leg. Before Sky could finish him off, a large roar boomed through the forest. Suddenly, Sky was punched to the side by an unknown force.

"Don't hurt baby man you big bird," the mysterious figure said before continuing it's assault on Sky. Jordy managed to get the quill out from his leg and healed it when he noticed the figure. It looked like a beringial but is made of crystal. The crimm was apparently a rouge. The gorilla crimm grabbed onto Sky's tail as he tried flying into the sky (okay then). Sky noticed this and shot his tail downward, making the rouge lose it's grip and fall right in front of Jordy.

"You big-headed wanker!" Jordy got out his bow and began shooting at Sky. Some arrows managed to hit Sky and exploded, causing him to fall to the ground. The rouge and Jordy work together to try and get at Sky's heart and kill him before he gets a chance to escape.

* * *

 **Back with Vokun**

 **"Sir, my forces are destroyed. I'm not going to mak...AGH!"** Vokun looked on at the scene. He never thought a crimm of HIS making could turn rouge! But it didn't matter. Though he was a bit worried by two things. First off, that old man, Jordy, apparently was a manupilator. As well, that rouge doesn't have the same weakness as his crimm do. It was an experiment to see if he can make a crimm that is seemingly invincible to non-crystal means.

" **Why does everything bad have to happen to me."**

 _Stop Playing Music_

* * *

 **Back with the three**

"That was one bloody heck of a battle," Jordy said as he went to get Yang. He then looked at the rouge crimm that helped him in the fight. He noticed that it didn't have the heart extrusion like the normal crimm do. And it's the only crimm he noticed that could talk that didn't try and kill them.

"So...who are you then," Jordy asked the rouge.

"I am... Har...am..be," the rouge said, trying to apparently remember it's name.

"Hmm...Harambe...that name sounds familiar... no matter. I'm Jordy, thanks for the help," Jordy said.

"Welcome. Human can be friend sometimes," Harambe said, trying to say understandable sentences. Jordy used his magic powers and got Yang to awaken. She looks around and notices Harambe looking at her.

"Jordy look out!" She charges at Harambe, only to be stopped by Jordy's hand.

"Calm down Yang. He's with us," Jordy told her. She calmed down a bit, but she's still weary around the rouge crimm.

"Place is dangerous. Mind if Harambe come," the rouge crimm asked.

"Might as well. Your the only crimm we can trust around here, and you are a useful ally," Jordy replied.

"JORDY! We can't let that...thing come with us! It might try and kill us later on," Yang yelled. Jordy didn't say anything as he continues walking towards the coast, Harambe following close behind.

"Once we get to the afterlife, I'll tell him 'I told you so,'" Yang said as she caught up with Jordy.

* * *

 **With Team RWB, JNPR, Aisha, and their tames**

"Oh...man. This stuff is the life," Scar said as he took a drink from a bottle with unknown markings. They are outside again, hanging out as they talk.

"What is that Scar," Ruby asked.

"Huh? This? It's just my clan's drink. We call it Ethenbeer. My clan used it to see if your ready to grow up," Scar explained, taking another swig from the bottle. Mid drinl, the bottle is snatched by Nora. She had too many sweet fruits again.

"Oh oh I wanna try," Nora blabbered as she looked at Scar with puppy-dog eyes.

"Gah, fine take a swig, see if your a woman," Scar said. She smiled great big and took a swig.

"By the way, what is it made of," Weiss said, looking at Scar with scolding eyes.

"Oh it's made of every single alcohol known to man, including ethanol," Scar said. Instantly, Nora's irises now covered all the white in her eyes and she collapsed onto the ground, knocked out cold.

"I guess she's not ready yet. Usually you need to drink the entire bottle before you are confirmed an adult," Scar said. The group, minus the tames, look at him in shock.

"Don't worry, she'll awaken in a few minutes, just that she'll act more...dumb for a few hours. My kind of girl if you ask me," Scar said.

"Oh! Something my clan was well known about is our singing. We were undisputed champions of singing back in the day. It was even manditory for teacher dinos to teach them how to sing. Heck, I'll show you my singing right now," Scar said as he pulls out a radio out of nowhere. He gets a disc and inserts it into the radio and hits the play button.

The sound of footsteps and the apparent sounds of machinery and animals play through the speakers.

 **Into the fatherland the empire's army march**.

The music begins to actually play as the noises fade away. Hades begins to nod his head to the beat.

 **In the grasslands of Franco, summer 2063**

 **Tanks line up in thousands, as far the eye could see!**

 **Ready for the onslaught! Ready for the fight!**

 **Waiting for the sentinel, to march right into the trap!**

 **Mines are placed in darkness, in the cover of the night!**

 **Waiting to be triggered, when the time is right!**

 **Imminent invasion! Imminent attack**

It seems everyone likes his singing.

 **Once the battle started**

 **There's no going back**

Ron stares at Scar in awe. The others, soon begin to clap with his singing.

 **The end of the Empire draws near**

 **It's time, has come to an end!**

 **The end of an era is here**

 **It's time...to attack!**

Ruby begins to nod her head to the singing as well.

 **In-to the fatherland the empire's army march**

 **Comrades stand side-by-side to stop the centipede's charge**

 **Panzers on Franken soil a thunder in the west**

 **One billion men at war**

 **Draco's wrath unleashed**

Weiss decides to go to bed early, she's heard enough from that annoyance.

 **Fields of Dopolintel**

 **Where the heat of battle burned**

 **Suffered heavy losses**

 **And the tide of war was turned**

 **Driving back the Spanish(?)**

 **Fighting for one front**

 **Hunt them out of Franco**

 **Out of Draco's land**

 **Reinforce the front line**

 **Force the sentinel to retreat**

 **Send in all the reserves**

 **Securing their defeat**

 **Soldier of the Nation!**

 **Broke the citadel**

 **Ruins of an army**

 **SENTINALS REST IN HELL**

Some of the group begin to sing along with him, despite not knowing the rest of the song's lyrics

 **The end of the empire draws near**

 **Its time, has come to an enndd**

 **The end of an era is here**

 **It's time...TO ATTAAAACCCKK**

 **Into the fatherland the empire's army march**

 **Comrades side-by-side to stop the centipede's charge**

 **Panzers on Franken soil a thunder in the east**

 **One billion men at war**

 **Draco's wrath unleashed!**

The scene changes to a black and white film of humans and animals working together to attack metal machinery, persumbably tanks. On top of one burning tank stands a deinonychus, holding a flag that looks like France's flag but with the Roman symbol in the middle. It begins to shout in a language Remnant hasn't heard before.

(Translated) **Onwards comrades! Onwards for the Allies! CHARGE!**

 **Ohhh father Franco**

 **Union of lands**

 **Will of the people**

 **Strong in command**

 **Ohhh father Franco**

 **Union of lands...**

 **Once...more victorious the animal army stands!**

Scar suddenly stopped as the music stopped as well.

"Whoa...that was AWESOME! You should join a band and be it's singer," Ruby complimented him.

"Thanks! I've been working on that one for a while. I'm still working on it though."

"Wait... what's your song about," Blake asked.

"It's about the Imperialist War on Franco. Back on Earth, it was called the 'Mightiest War In History,'" Scar said.

"So your humanity had a great war as well," Blake asked again.

"Yes...but it wasn't a world war. It was just a country going insane and trying to invade the continent. My ancestors proved them wrong."

"Oh and by the way. We had not one, not two great wars...but 20," Hades added. The humans look at him in shock.

"20! World! Wars! That's impossible," Jaune said.

"Oh please. They were bad, but it never directly affected this place, as it was neutral through most of them...except the second and 15'th" Scar added.

"Hey guys, lets head inside, I think Scar may have awoken the predators."

* * *

 **Another one down. Hope you liked it. If you have a new suggestion, please comment. Not asking for favorites, just give ideas? (Where am I going with this)**

 **I do not own RWBY, Jurassic Park/World, or the songs, they belong to their respectful owners, I only own a few OC's and OS (species).**

 **Alright! Time's up for this. The next few chapter will be the end game chapters, meaning that they'll soon fight Vokun.**

 **This is Sporedude135 signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9: Crystal Purgatory Part 1

**Hello folks, Sporedude135 ready to end the story. Yes you read that right. The series is entering it's finale! Not because of views, I'm not like that, but because I think this is a good time to end it. Don't worry, I'll continue the timeline.**

 **Alright let's go!**

* * *

 **The Land That Can't Be Erased**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Finale!?**

Ron and Ava have been flying over the vast ocean for hours. They've finally went after Yang. Ruby, Blake, Diego, Jaune, Phyrra, and Scar are on Ron's back while the others are on Ava's back. Through the dense fog, they see land.

"Land is approaching fast," Ava said to the others.

"You don't say," Scar said sarcastically. Ava just glares at him and continues on their way. They find a coast-line and land.

"Sheesh, that Vokun guy sure likes to make his home all nice," Ruby joked, noticing the large crystals and the larger crystal tower.

"Isn't that where Vokun lives," Weiss asks Aisha.

"Yes. That's where he lives," Aisha responded. Blake hears rustling in the bushes.

"Everyone, I think Vokun expected us, get out your weapons," Blake said. They obliged and everyone got out their weapons.

* * *

 **Inside the tower**

 **"No...no...turn back... #$% WHY WONT SHE LISTEN!? AND NOW SHE'S WITH THE...no...NONONOONONONONONO,"** Vokun panics. She's going to be in the hands of her "teammates." He cant allow that. Not at this rate. He looks outside the tower, where the crimm he commands are on high alert.

" **Crimm. I understand your urgent to fight. And I am to for some reason. No matter. Your mission now is to capture her back through any means necessary. Now Go!"** The de-breifing ended and the entire army of crimm are now heading straight towards them.

* * *

The rustling in the bushes ends quickly. Out of the bush is something they didn't expect.

"YANG!" Her teammates zoom over to her and hug her, tears threatening to fall out of Ruby's eyes.

"Heh, hey guys. You miss me," Yang joked. Finally they were reunited again.

"We were worried sick about you," Ruby said. Then behind Yang came Jordy and Harambe. The two head over to the rest of the group.

"Hello newcomers," Jordy said, Harambe also gives a small wave. The members of JNPR and their tames wave him back. Aisha looks at him with recognition.

"Well let me introduce ourselves, I'm Phyrra, and these are Jaune, Nora, Ren, Scar, Athena, Aisha, Ava, and Hades," Phyrra said, pointing to each one. Jordy's eyes suddenly widened.

"Aisha...that name sounds familiar," Jordy says, "I'm Jordy, nice to meet you." At this point Aisha knows something they don't.

"How long have you been stranded here," Ren asked.

"It's been so long that I can't even remember," Jordy replied.

"What's with the moustache, are you like some sort of circus performer," Nora said, popping up beside him.

"No, I'm a mercenary hired by the Schnee Dust Company to defend their mines from attacks from the White Fang," Jordy replies.

"...okay then," Nora said, popping right beside Ren.

"So mercenaries still exist...I told you Hades," Ava joked. Hades just shrugs.

Aisha and Jordy can't stop looking at each other. Have they met before? He/she looks so familiar.

"I can't believe it took you this long just to find me," Yang said to Ruby.

"Well, we were training just to make sure we aren't...killed by Vokun, who form what I heard from a friend, isn't even half way powered. When they finished, the ground began to shake uncontrollably. But it didn't seem like an earthquake, more like a very large army heading their way. Everyone readies up for the next thing to pop out of a bush. Out of a bush comes out a small baby bird.

"A bird? How can a bir-" Aisha couldn't finish as the bird is crushed by a mini-dragon crimm. Instantly, hundreds of blood-thirsty eyes appear behind it.

"Guys...looks like were toast," Jaune said.

"Boy we aren't, we just have no idea what were dealing with that's all," Scar said. After saying that, the crimm army charges.

 _Music Begins Playing (you can pick a song that you think seems fit)  
_

"I hope your ready Jaune, because this is about to get bloody," Ava says.

"Harambe will protect humans best he can," Harambe says. Instanly, he's picks up by a kracken (grimm/crimm octopus). Harambe struggles as the octopus crimm constricts him with it's tentacles. Yang sees this and fires right through an Ursa's head that goes straight through the kracken's arm that's holding him. Harambe took this as an opprotunity and sucker punched it. The crimm then shattered into a million peices.

Ava is currently fighting a boarbutusk crimm. She destroys the beast easily using her bone-saw. More head her way as she takes out a strange looking weapon. She fires needles at the boarbutusks, injecting them with poison. They fall instantly because that poison in megapede venom, the most potent poison out of any creature in existence.

"This is fun, are you not entertained Jaune," Hades yells as he decapitates an Ursa.

"I'm not," Jaune said as he struggles with a beowolf. He manages to decapite

the crimm as a Goliath crimm charges in. It tries swiping at him with it's trunk but it misses as Jaune is launched from side to side because of Phyrra's semblance. The arrival of the Goliath causes both Aisha and Jordy to spring into action. They go back-to-back and call everyone in. As the crimm encircle them, they form a crystal shield to defend them from the beast's attacks. But it doesn't look like it will last. A few slits open up for the group to fire out of. A boarbutusk is killed as Phyrra managed to lodge an explosive dust crystal into it's skull, blowing it up and killing the surrounding ones as well. A king taijitu hisses at the dome as it's killed by Ren, who shot at it's exposed heart.

"There are too many! We must get out," Harambe said.

"You think I know that," Jordy yells as he stabs a boarbutusk with an arrow. Suddenly, the crimm seem to diverge from the dome as another nuckalevee crimm struts up to it. It lets out a terrifying screech as it began banging on the dome, causing small cracks to appear and grow larger. Soon, creeps begin surrounding the dome as well.

"What are we going to do now," Nora said. A griffon screech is heard and rocks soon begin pummeling the dome. The structure begins to break apart as the crimms keep hitting it. Aisha begins using her semblance to try and keep the dome up.

"How are we going to defeat this large of an army," Phyrra asked herself.

"We must hold on the best we can, no point on giving up now, they'll tear us apart," Ren said as he shot at a creep and slashes at the nuckalevee's arms, trying to get it to stop destroying the dome.

"SCREAMING EAGLES!" Scar just dug a hole through the ground and is now fighting the crimm outside. His ferociousness was very violent as he blows up, fills them up with led, and slices and dices the crimm up. He doesn't even look like he's tiring. A nevermore (looks similar to Sky but smaller) swoops down at him and tries to snag him, but all he does is use his magora on it, slicing it in half. A beowolf pack charges at him and fall into the abyss he created. The fault-line soon went into a circle and surrounded the dome. Most of the crimm got out of the way in time. He jumps back inside the dome.

"Whoa, that was cool Scar," Hades said, fist-bumping him.

"Meh, they don't know the true power of a clan member," Scar was interrupted of his speech as Weiss is grabbed by a large king taijitu. She struggles as she is constricted by the snake.

"I got this," Hades said as he exits the dome and charges at the crimm. The crimm sees this and lunges at him. Hades transforms into smoke and appears on top of the crimm's back. He took out a black sword and cut it's head's off with ease! He gets Weiss out from the dead crimm's grip.

"Thank you, but I could've taken it on by myself," Weiss thanked Hades.

"No problem," Hades said as he picks Weiss up and turns into a smoke cloud, taking her back to base. Aisha begins to tire out as she keeps the dome up. They have an entrance at least to exit to fight them outside that's too small for the crimm to get in. She collaspes onto the ground, exhausted. Unknown to them, a very small nevermore, roughly the same size as a dog, manages to climb in and attacks Aisha while she's weakened. The others were busy shooting at the crimm to notice...except Yang. She got out her katana and sliced the nevermore in half.

"When did they have small versions," Yang said to herself. A pack of ursa's attack the dome. They jump over the ravine Scar created and are shot at by the group. The shots seem to not be able to hurt them, their armor is harder than the other ursa's. Phyrra tried shooting one point blank in the face, but it only made it angrier. Suddenly, the ursa's began to fall into the abyss as Phyrra's shots suddenly became much stronger. She though Scar was behind this but he's busy stabbing a dead beowolf with a shovel. She turns to her left and see's Ava with a weird machine strapped to her back. The gun's spewing a healing beam to her and is apparently causing her weapon to be stronger.

"Thanks," Phyrra thanked her.

"No problem, now lets go practice medicine," Ava said as she stabs another ursa with her bonesaw. Blake notices Ron hiding in a corner, shivering. He's apparently scared of the crimm. She decides to let that slide since he's still a child and continues to fight...until a large king taijitu stole her. Diego chased after the beast and tried fighting it, but the crimm appears to know what he's doing and blocking all of his attacks. Ron looks on in horror. His best friend taken from him by a giant snake with two heads. He felt rage boiling up inside him. He gets up and walks out of the dome, oblivious to Ruby's orders.

"Ron! Get back here this instant," Ruby yells as Hades is hit back by a swipe from a beringial (not Harambe) and crashes right into her. Ron looks at the king taijitu as it tries eating Diego whole while he holds up it's black head's jaw. He transforms into his dragon form, but something's different about it. It has more armor, mostly around the head, his red pupils now gone and his eyes just plain green and glowing at that as well. He looks at the surprised crimm and flies towards it, letting out a menacing screech that echoed through the island. He rams right into the crimm, splitting it in half with his wings. He looks at Blake and Diego.

"Head back to the dome, I'll take care of them," Ron ordered. They ran back as Ron looks at the dead bodies of the crimm's. He raises his hand and the crimm's crystal structure began to change. Their now made of ruby crystal. They crowd around Ron as he looks at the shocked crimm.

"These are your fallen comrades, but they aren't what you are now...now their _**RUIMMS**_!

* * *

 **Inside the tower once again**

" **Is that...another dragon!? NO! This can't be happening. He's leading the dead crimm, I need to get to army and fight him before they surrender and join on his side,"** Vokun says as he lets his Seer crimm out from his sight and fly's out of the tower.

* * *

The group watches in shock as the ruimms charge and decimate the crimm army, along with the help of Ron himself. Suddenly, he's blasted back by an unknown force. The group watch as he falls to the ground, but gets up soon after unscathed. He looks up and sees the one and true enemy. Vokun is ready to fight. The area around them begins to turn purple with tints of red swirling around the area like a hurricane. The ground begins to lift into the air as lightning goes off. Crystals appear out of the ground and act as healers for Vokun. Ruby versions help as well. The heros are ready to fight, and who wins will decide the fate of Remnant and the continent!

* * *

 **Finally, sorry for the late upload...if it is late I dunno. So who will win the epic battle or what would happen?**

 **And sorry it this story ended too quickly ;-; Don't worry, the timeline will continue after the last chapter, which will be the last.**

 **This is Sporedude135, si- *static***

 **Hello you mortals! You better vote for me, or I'll end your miserable planet *static***

 **Dont listen to him, pick me...no us! We need your help to defeat Vokun, your our onl- *static***

 **-end of transmission-**


	10. Chapter 10: Crystal Purgatory Part 2

***system reboot in progress...** ***system reboot complete. Transmission start.** **Hello comrades, Sporedude135 back again. I have no idea what happenec last time, but I assure you it wo-*static* when did it get so wi-*static* *transmission end* *installing files... file download complete***

 **The Land That Can't Be Erased**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Finale**

" **Well if it isn't my old pal Aisha and her friends...and my queen I see,"** Vokun scoffs at her. Hades was really getting mad at his antics and wishes he was dead.

"Vokun, I cannot stand you doing this, you do realize that you might kill millions of innocent people," Aisha replied.

" **Does it look like I care for your miserable species? NO! I will put an end to your bloodline and all of humanity once and for all,"** Vokun yelled. Hades and Ava got so fed up they charged at him.

Both Hades and Ava try swinging their weapons at Vokun, but he blocks them. They quickly flank him and try doing it again, but Vokun saw this and quickly turned around and dodged them. He followed up with a few slashes at Hades and a back-hand that sends him flying. Vokun then flies at Ava and kicks her, quickly following up with another hard punch.

" **It isn't nice attacking beings who are still talking. I thought your owners taught you better than that,"** Vokun said, the crystals powering him up. The crystals then fire small plasma projectiles at Hades, who wasn't able to dodge in time. Ava grabbed Hades and flung him back to where the others are and continued fighting.

"How dare you hurt my brother like that," Ava yells at him. The crystals continue firing projectiles at Ava and she has a hard time dodging. The crystals begin to power up Vokun again. She took this as an opportunity and fired a a clip of syringes into Vokun. They managed to get into his skin, but the poison seemingly has no effect on him.

" **YOU THINK A LITTLE NEEDLE CAN STOP ME!? PATHETIC."** Rocks around Vokun begin to lift up as he begins to concentrate. He quickly opens his eyes.

" **I AM VOKUN, THE KING OF REMNANT, AND I'M NOT LETTING THAT STOP ME."** He looks around and notices that Ava has dissapeared. Suddenly, he felt his neck hurt as Ava hit him with her bone-saw. She continued assaulting Vokun from behind. She tries tripping him, but he vanishes and reappears in front of her.

" **Once again...pathetic."** Vokun lunges at her and tries sending a powerful kick to her head. She managed to block it somehow. She flanks him and continues assulting him. She takes out what seems to be a crossbow and fires a large needle into Vokun's neck after he turns around. Once again the poison has no effect.

"But...thats impossible," Ava says as she readies to spar. Vokun manages to land a few hits before she flanks him again. She lands a kick and manages to punch him hard in the jaw. This caused her to break her arm. She cries out in pain as Vokun laughs.

" **Is that the best you could do!? Come on fight me,"** Vokun yells as Ava finds the hiding spot that everyone's hiding in. At the moment, Aisha is trying to heal up Hades, as his wounds are bleeding viciously.

"How are we going to stop him, he's way too strong," Ava asked. The others looked at each other. They had no idea. That was until Ruby got an idea.

"Those crystals seem to be healing and powering him up. If we can place explosive dust on the crystals and blow them up, we might have a better chance at beating him," Ruby said. The others nod in agreement.

"But how are we going to distract him long enough," Jaune said.

"I'll fight him the best I can, you guys get the dust to the crystals," Ron volunteered. Ruby looks at him in shock.

"I'll be fine mom." Ron steps out into the open. Vokun laughs at his new challenger.

" **Looks like the cowardly dragon wants to fight me eh? No matter, Ill get rid of you as quickly as the others,"** Vokun said. Ron charged him and they duel in the sky. Suddenly, what remained of the crimm are told via telepathy by Vokun to guard the crystal towers. The crimm, though shaken, obey and stand guard near the towers. Weiss approaches a tower and begins setting explosive dust crystals. Suddenly, a mini-dragon crimm appears behind her and attacks her. She gets her weapon out as the crimm tries biting her head. She goes under it and stabs it's heart, killing it instantly. She finishes up as Vokun kicks Ron into a crystal tower. It cracks when he hit it and it exploded instantly. Before hand, Aisha put some explosive dust near the base. The explosion caused a chain reaction that destroyed the other towers. Vokun looks on in dismay.

" **NO! My healing towers! HOW DARE YOU!"** Vokun was interrupted as a mini-dragon ruimm joins the fight. It proves nothing to Vokun as it swats the ruimm away. He stares menacingly at Ron.

" **Your friends did this, and now they'll have an advantage over me! You'll be very sorry when I show you my true power,"** Vokun roars at him as a nuckalevee crimm attacks the group. A griffon crimm begins to fight Ron as well as a pack of beowolf crimm. The nuckalevee crimm is rather tough to deal with as nevermore crimm begin dropping explosive crystals like bombers from WW2. Ron gets rid of the crimm he's fighting and fires his crystal forming flame at Vokun. Vokun saw this and shot his flame as well. The beams hit each other and, in the middle, sparks and lightning surround it. The middle forms a small ball that grows larger. Suddenly, the ball of energy falls into itself and, in a spectacular explosion, a giant wormhole forms. Everyone, even Vokun, stares at the giant wormhole in shock. The lightning grows more frequent and it becomes darker. Vokun felt a surge of power go through him

 **"** Are you finally ready to fight for real this time," Ron says to Vokun.

" **The crystal heart slept so long...and now it awakens...it must be freed...BEHOLD!"** Suddenly, Vokun's crystal shoulders began to spark and spew the same fog that surrounds the area. He lefts out a roar and the fog spreads all over Remnant. Ron felt himself begin pushed back.

"What's this wind? That's your big finale? A windstorm?! Talk about wimpy!" Ron continues to be pushed back. He grunts trying the stop. He heard voices behind him, though it's getting harder to hear. He turns his head and sees his friends behind him, also trying to resist the wind.

"This must be the final battle! I can feel his power emanating like crazy," Aisha said.

"Aisha? Ruby? Is that you?!" Ron tried to hear, but the wind started getting louder.

"Everything's going nuts," Nora said, holding on to Ron's ruby tower.

"Ron, can you hear me!? I need to tell you something," Ruby yelled.

"Not a good time mom," Ron replied.

"NO! You listen to me! When we face off in battle...don't forget you can count on us," Ruby yelled again.

"NO MOM, THIS IS MY FIGHT, NOT THERE'S," Ron yelled back.

"No...us," Jordy said. They all cheered a yes.

"We'll do it together," Ruby told him. It continues to get harder to hear as the fog continues to get worse

"Hey! Mom! Do we even have a pan," Ron yells.

"Who needs a plan when you already have an objective standing right in front of you. Remember! We're in this fight as well!" It became to dark to see. Suddenly, the ruby tower glows a magnificent red color, heading over the entire arena. The wormhole, seemingly with a mind of it's own, split's in half and heads to both sides. The finale has begun...

" **Still here? Has my crystal heart not crushed your puny hopes? Soon, what you know of as Remnant will vanish, along with all who dwell within... and you too, will sleep eternally in the crystal heart's embrace!"** Ron begins to laugh as everyone gathers around him.

"Great dark hurricane! Seriously, perfect backdrop for an awesome battle! You really sweat the details...listen up! You're saying the kingdoms will vanish? NOT TODAY! THE KINGDOMS WILL BE SAFE AND SOUND ONCE I...NO...WE, GET RID OF YOU! SO YOU _**VANISH**_!" Ron...no...everyone, charges as Vokun roars in disgust.

" _ **SHOWTIME!"**_

 _Begin playing: any song you think fits:  
_

Ron charges and head-butts Vokun in the air. Nora uses her hammer to launch herself up into the air and tries delivering a blow to Vokun, but a death stalker crimm catches her mid-air. Vokun kicks Ron away as a boarbutusk ruimm rams itself into the death stalker. It lets go of Yang and begins fighting. Ren fires at the death stalker as it tries hitting the boarbutsk with it's stinger. The ruimm manages to hit it's heart, killing it instantly. A beringial crimm tries attacking Ron, but he simply flicks away to a king taijitu ruimm, who swallows it whole.

"Try this for size you peice of $%^&," Ron yells at Vokun, firing his blast at the evil being. Vokun dodges and uses his tail to whip him away. It works perfectly, and he lands near Aisha. She and a ruimm death stalker are fighting a crimm king taijitu. She fires her crystal bow at the two-headed snake, who roars in pain. The death-stalker saw this and stung the snake, killing it with it's poison. A ruimm goliath, Athena, and a grifffon ruimm try and help Ron. The griffon, with it's large size, picks up the goliath as Athena rides the griffon. The griffon throws the goliath at Vokun, who kicks it back to the two and they fall to the ground.

"Good thing I can make those," Ron says, looking at the new player in the field. It is a ruimm, but it looks like a flower with tusks for petals. A hyflora joins the fray! The hyflora sends a beam to a beringial ruimm, which is fighting it's crimm counterpart. It sends a left hook the the crimm and knocks it out cold. A crimm boarbutusk then rams into the beringial and tries to stab it with it's tusks. The hyflora (which has thirty heads) grabs the boarbutusk and eats it. The hyflora and beringial look at each other and nod.

"Wait...your using a hyflora!? That's cheating...oh wait, I DONT CARE," Vokun yells as he shoots his crystal fire at Ron. it hits him while he's in the air and Vokun head-butts him. A king taijitu crimm see's Ron crash right beside him. It tries fighting, but Ron flies away in time for it to bite him. The hyflora from before see's Diego approach him.

"Your a hyflora!? I thought they were extinct," Diego says. The hyflora rolls turns away from him. Jordy is now fighting a pack of beowolf crimm. He stabs, shoots, and uses his magic to kill them all. He looks up to see Ron kicking Vokun away. A crimm boarbutusk rams into him, and he loses his kukri. He gets his smg and fires a clip into it's head. It falls instantly, and he continues fighting crimm as a beowolf comes up behind him. Athena see's this and fires her minigun at the beowolf, killing it instantly. She gets on a ruimm mini dragon and flies into the air, continuing to shoot at the crimm, and sometimes shooting at Vokun when he's not looking. Vokun gets tired of her and picks up a boarbutusk ruimm and throws it at them. They dodge easily, but they fail to notice a griffon ruimm in their general direction and they crash into each-other.

"Sorry!" The griffon looks at Athena as she runs off with her mini-gun in tow. It shakes it's head as it gets up. It heads over to Weiss, who was in need of help as a dead nevermore ruimm was on her. It removes the body as Ron delivers head-bash to Vokun, who is pushed back. Vokun picks up a death stalker crimm, a dead one at that, and flings it at Ron. It hits him and he falls to the ground as Vokun delivers a powerful tail pound on his neck. He roars in pain and tries getting up, but Vokun got him pinned down.

"RON!" Vokun then felt something hit his body. He turns his head to see Ruby firing her weapon at him. He doesn't find this amusing at all. Suddenly, a ruimm griffon pushes him off of Ron. It also pushes off the crimm body off of him. They look at each other and nod slowly. A ruimm beringial hitches a ride on the ruimm as they continue fighting Vokun. Vokun has had enough of this. Ron and the ruimm's that are following him are suddenly pushed back by something powerful. They turn to see a human/raptor hybrid covered in crystal quills and sharp crystal fangs and claws.

" **Go my steed, go and kill these miserable little brats** ," Vokun commands him. The hybrid noticed Harambe fighting against a crimm nevermore. That's the rouge crimm! He suddenly surrendered, letting Ron up.

" **WHAT!? NOT AGAIN!"**

"Your a rouge as well?" The hybrid shook his head up and down. Harambe finishes off the nevermore and walks over to the hybrid. He knows this guy! He was once his buddy from when they were young. The hybrid noticed this as well. Harambe suddenly started using sign language, probably talking to the hybrid. The hybrid soon begins to do it as well. They then hug each other. Harambe turns to Ron.

"Ron, this is Hannibal, we used to be buddies when we were first created for Vokun," he told them. The now named Hannibal started doing sign language.

"He's saying he'll help us," Harambe translated.

"Well, it's great to have you on the team Hannibal, now lets go kick some tail," Ron said, and the ruimms and rouges charge at Vokun. He flies up into the air, and is suddenly struck with lightning. The wormholes started getting stronger. It started pulling the arena inside them. Vokun felt his body try and move but the lightning seemingly made him immovable.

"Guys! This place is about to blow, lets get out of here," Ron said as he reverted back to his normal dragon form. Something was different this time, as he now has a collar around his neck. The red gem in it's center began to glow as the ruimms turn into light and are sucked into the gem. Everyone gets on Ron and Ava and flee the scene, even though it's kinda hard to see. It's seems Vokun went too far with his power. The arena began to fly right into the wormholes, along with the fog. Vokun looks at the fleeing group and roars. He felt his body begin to lift into the air as the suction began to affect him. His hard work, ruined once again by the manupilators and their little pets. He says one more line before going into the wormhole. The wormhole then blew up. All the fog is gone and Remnant...looks the same.

"We did it guys!" They're hard work has finally paid off. Vokun is dead and the world doesn't have to suffer a fate worse than death. They head home, happy that their lives, their familes, everyone is saved. Suddenly, Jordy's eyes widened as his memory cam back for some reason. He looks at Aisha, who has this same realization.

"Grandpa?"

"Aisha?"

They both cheer in joy as Aisha jumps right into Jordy, hugging him with tearful eyes.

"I've missed you so much! How did you survive?"

"It's hard to kill a hard-working individual like myself," Jordy says. They laugh together as everyone heads back...well... they don't know because their scrolls are fried. That's until a few hours later when they come across an Atlas bullhead. This bullhead is apparently the same bullhead bringing exchange students from all over Remnant to Vale to celebrate the Vytal Festival. They cheer, they're finally home. But the last sentence that Vokun said still gives them shivers. That being?

" **YOU CAN'T KILL ME... _I WILL RETURN!"_**

* * *

 ** _Hello comrades. The story is finally over. You may think that Vokun is dead...and your*static*_  
**

 _ **КТО СКАЗАЛ, ЧТО Я СМЕРТЬ**_

*static*

 **I don't know what that was. Anyway, I'm getting off track. I'm still going to continue the timeline, so you'll see a lot more of harambe memes down the road. And I'm still taking up everything your wanting, though not for this story anymore, but for the new stories that will come out. (If the final battle sucked, I'm very sorry). Once again, thanks for everyone who posted reviews, mostly for Dolphinheart99 for helping with making some of the OC's and ideas. Your awesome, keep up the good work.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off from this story, one last time.**

 _ **Я НЕ МОЖЕТ УДАРАТЬ, ЭТО НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ В КРОВИ**_


End file.
